Super J Generation
by Eddie-E
Summary: Un crossover masivo entre diferentes series de anime y videojuegos japoneses existentes. Clasificado M por incluir lenguaje obsceno y algunas situaciones adultas.
1. Prologo

Super J Generation

Episodio I

"Prologo"

-"¡Ugggh!, Mi cabeza!"-

-"Parece que ya estas recuperando el conocimiento, ¿verdad?"- Comenta una voz femenina muy grave y algo agresiva y sarcástica, pero con un tono alegre...

-"¡Como me duele!, ¡Parece como si me hubiera caído de un acantilado"- Se queja el misterioso joven, el cual esta vestido con un karate-gi de color naranja oscuro y cuya apariencia física es la de un joven de raza negra de aproximadamente entre 16 a 17 años de edad.

-"Debiste haber estado inconsciente durante varias horas, supongo yo. Cuando te encontre, estabas solo en medio de la nada en estas montañas y para rematar, con una tormenta muy fuerte. Tienes suerte de que no te comieran los lobos o algún animal raro de por aquí, creyendo que a lo mejor ya estabas muerto"- Sigue comentado la voz femenina.

De repente, el joven karateka abre lentamente los ojos y se da cuenta que no esta en donde debería de estar... excepto que tenia enfrente a una mujer, que estaba en una tienda de campaña y que estaba lloviendo allá afuera.

-"¿Do-donde estoy?"-

-"Estas en las montañas, cerca de la frontera del ducado"- Contesta la mujer, pensando que el joven ya sabia la respuesta obvia a su respuesta... exceptuando que "su" respuesta NO ERA obvia para el.

-"¡¿QUE? ¿DUCADO? ¿MONTAÑAS?!- Exclama horrorizado el joven artista marcial e intenta levantarse de la cama, pero la mujer trata de impedírselo"

-¡¿A donde vas?!-

-"¿A donde crees? ¡A mi casa!"- Grita asustado el joven y se da cuenta que esta en medio de unas montañas a todo su alrededor y la apariencia del lugar era bastante diferente o MUY DIFERENTE al lugar al que él llamaba "su hogar".

-"¡Mierda!, ¿¡Donde diablos estoy?!"-

-"Tal parece que no eres de por estos rumbos, ¿verdad?"- Contesta la mujer algo preocupada por la actitud del joven.

-"¡Esto definitivamente no es Rio de Janeiro, ni mucho menos Brasil!"- Exclama asustado el joven.

-"¿Rio de Janeiro? ¿Brasil? ¿Que reinos son esos?"- Comenta intrigada la mujer.

-"¿Reinos? ¡Rio es una ciudad y Brasil es un país en donde esta Rio de Janeiro, estúpida! ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza o que?"

Normalmente, semejante respuesta hubiera enfurecido a la mujer, pero sabiendo que el muchacho estaba mas confundido que cualquier otra cosa, decidió pasar por alto el insulto.

-"Oye, entiendo de que estas asustado, pero no es para que me respondas de esa manera ¿Entiendes?- Le contesta la mujer con cierto tono de molestia.

El joven karateka sale otra vez al aire libre y se da cuenta de muchos detalles que no eran normales para el, entre ellos el tamaño de la luna, el color del cielo y sobre todo el hecho de que había varias esferas flotando en el cielo de una manera que desafiaba a cualquier ley de la física que el conocía.

-"¿En donde rayos estoy?"- Exclama el muchacho mas horrorizado que nunca...

-"Ya te dije, estas en...."-

Pero antes que terminara de responderle, el karateka se mete a la tienda de campaña y trata de buscar algo dentro de ese lugar.

-"¿Donde esta mi bolsa de viaje?"-

-"¿Te refieres a esto?"- La mujer le da una bolsa que ella traía en ese momento -"La encontré junto contigo cuando te encontré. No es por ser entrometida, pero tienes unos objetos muy raros que jamas he visto en mi vida, como esta cosa con un palo arriba."-

-"¡Dame eso!" El muchacho le arrebata de las manos el aparato, el cual era un teléfono celular. Una vez que lo tenia en sus manos, trata de usarlo para llamar a un numero telefónico, pero había algo que no le agradaba en nada...

-"Maldición, la linea esta muerta"- exclama el muchacho, entre una mezcla de miedo y rabia al ver que no tenia medios con que comunicarse. -"Creo que voy a usar el GPS, para saber en donde estoy"-

Entonces el muchacho saca otro aparato electrónico de su bolsa en intenta utilizarlo, pero los resultados eran mas desconcertantes para él.

-"¡¿Que carajos significa esto?! ¿Que no encuentra el satélite? ¿Acaso esta mierda ya se descompuso?"- Exclama el muchacho aun mas furioso y asustado.

-"¿De que diablos estas hablando? ¡Jamas había escuchado semejantes términos como "celular" "GPS" o "satélite" en toda mi vida!"- Responde la mujer, aun mas intrigada debido a todo lo misterioso y raro que rodeaba al joven karateka que estaba enfrente de el. -"Mas te vale que te expliques quien y de donde vienes, jovencito, porque me la la impresión muy fuerte de que eres un demonio o algo por el estilo"-

Al darse cuenta que nada de lo que estaba presenciando era normal y sobre todo, la apariencia de la mujer con la que estaba hablando, cayó en una sola conclusión: Que no se encontraba en un mundo normal, o mejor dicho, no estaba en su mundo...

-"¿EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTOY?"

El joven karateka cae al suelo presa de la desesperación al darse cuenta que el mundo en el que estaba no era el suyo, sino otro totalmente distinto, en mundo que no conocia y que ahora debía hallar la manera de sobrevivir, pero no sin antes tener que explicar su predicamento a la mujer que tenia enfrente de el.

-"¿Me podrías explicar que rayos te sucede?"- Comenta la mujer, rascándose la cabeza producto de la situación tan extraña que el joven artista marcial estaba viviendo. No sabia si el muchacho era de su mundo o no, pero una cosa era segura: Él no era peligroso, y ademas de eso, estaba mas confundido y asustado como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida...

_-"Esto debe ser un mal sueño, creo que he recibido muchos golpes en la cabeza debido a todas las peleas que he tenido últimamente."- _Piensa el muchacho cuidadosamente, tratando de racionalizar su situación. Pero nada de lo que tenia enfrente de sus ojos tenia el mas mínimo sentido: Era mas que evidente que estaba en otro mundo o en otro planeta totalmente distinto a la Tierra, comenzando por la mujer que tenia enfrente de él: Aunque era mas que evidente de que era humana, la mujer era mas grande que el, estaba armada de un enorme mazo de acero, era pelirroja y de piel morena como él y sobre todo_ se veía que es MUY fuerte._

_-"_¿Eres humana, ¿Verdad?"-

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SOY HUMANA, TARADO!!- Replica la mujer furiosa, al ser cuestionada con respecto a su humanidad. -"¿Acaso tengo la cara de ser un demonio, monstruo o algo por el estilo?"-

-"Solo queria saber. Por lo que estoy viendo, podrias ser cualquier cosa menos humana."- Le contesta el joven, un poco apenado por la pregunta que le acaba de hacer.

Al ver la cara de pena del joven, la mujer suelta una gran carcajada y pone una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"¡Pues por lo menos tu eres humano tambien, ja ja ja ja!"-

-¡Oye, no te burles!- Le contesta el muchacho algo molesto, al sentir que la mujer se estaba burlando de su situacion.

-"No me burlo, solo es un comentario que por lo menos no eres peligroso, aunque si eres algo... raro"-

-"¿Raro? ¿Yo?"- Contesta el joven brasileño.

-"Bueno, dejémonos de estupideces, creo que no me he presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Listy y son una ladrona, pero no te preocupes, no soy de esos que roban a cualquiera, sino que le robo a los ricos y dárselo a los mas necesitados, ademas que nada de lo que tienes en esa bolsa me sirve de nada. Me imagino que recuerdas tu nombre ¿No es así?"-

"Mi nombre es Sean, Sean Matsuda. Soy originario de Rio de Janeiro, en Brasil"- Le dice el joven terrestre a Listy su nombre. Ella se queda algo extrañada al escuchar semejante nombre, pues le sonaba algo familiar.

-"¿Sean Matsuda? ¿Acaso eres de Hinomoto o que?-

-"¿Hino-que?"- Replica Sean aun mas extrañado que nunca. "¿Donde rayos esta ese lugar?"-

-"¡Bah, olvídalo!", le contesta Listy algo desesperada por la supuesta ignorancia del muchacho de algo que para ella era muy obvio. -"Creo que lo mejor seria que nos larguemos de aquí y vayamos al pueblo que esta cerca de las montañas, aquí es muy peligroso y en cualquier momento aparecen los animales salvajes. No me gustaría que te pasara algo si se dejo solo sin saber en donde estas parado. Ademas, puede que sirvas de algo en un trabajito que necesito que me ayudes y también sirve que puede que busquemos una solución a tu situación, siempre y cuando me expliques muchas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Es un trato?"-

-"¡Trato hecho!"-

-"Entonces, ¡En marcha!" Primero que nada, empieza por desarmar la tienda de campaña, para empezar a irnos al pueblo antes de que anochezca."

"¡Si, madame!"- Contesta Sean muy entusiasmado.

Una vez que la tienda de campaña fue desarmada, Listy y Sean parten con destino al pueblo, mientras que Sean trata de explicarle en el camino a ella muchas cosas acerca de el y de donde viene. Quizás es el comienzo de una aventura que solo esta a punto de comenzar...

_CONTINUARA..._

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Bueno, como se podran haberse dado cuenta, Super J Generation es un crossover masivo entre varias series de anime y videojuegos japoneses y si se han dado cuenta he comenzado por incluir a Listy de Queen's Blade y a Sean de Street Fighter III, aparte de que la historia comienza antes de los eventos del primer capitulo de la primera temporada de QB. Como algunos se habrán percatado, este fanfic esta inspirado en Super Robot Wars, pero con series de anime que no son de mechas, pero de otros generos, principalmente series de artes marciales o de pelea y otros generos que involucren combates cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas (incluidas series del genero Magical Girl como Card Captor Sakura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, entre otras).

Por favor, pongan sus comentarios y sugerencias y ojala que les haya gustado este primer episodio.


	2. En Busca de la Guerrera Solitaria

SUPER J GENERATION

EPISODIO II

"En Busca de la Guerrera Solitaria"

Después de caminar por varias horas, Listy y Sean llegan a un pueblo que se encuentra al pie de las montañas en donde ella encontró a Sean. El pueblo tiene la apariencia de ser una población bucólica y alegre, pero a la vez tiene algo que Sean solo había visto de forma escrita: Tiene la forma de un antiguo pueblo medieval europeo. Obviamente, Sean está impresionado de ver algo semejante, algo que solo había visto en películas e historias.

-"¡Guau!"- Exclama Sean –"¡Este tipo de pueblos solo los he visto en los cuentos de hadas y en las películas!"

-"¿Qué es una película?"- Le pregunta Listy algo extrañada.

-"Creo que es una larga historia que debería explicarte cuando lleguemos a un lugar donde hospedarnos"- Le contesta el joven carioca de manera alegre a la ladrona. Pero la respuesta de Sean hace que Listy se quede aun mas intrigada por los orígenes del joven extranjero que lo acompañaba, por no decir algo más de él.

-"La verdad es que desde el poco tiempo que te conozco, me intrigas cada vez mas y mas"- Contesta la mujer rascándose la cabeza debido a las extrañas respuestas de Sean.

-"¿Te parece?"- Contesta Sean riéndose de manera sarcástica.

-"Eso no me quita de dudas QUE DIABLOS es lo realmente eres"- Le replica la ladrona pelirroja de manera algo extrañada y con cierto todo de preocupación.

Pero Sean estaba más entretenido viendo el pueblo y tomando fotos con la cámara de su celular que tratando de poner atención a Listy y sus preguntas.

-"¿ME ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCION, SEAN?"- Replica Listy muy enojada al ser ignorada por el joven carioca.

-"Ah, perdón, estaba muy entretenido tomando algunas fotografías del pueblo. Nadie me va a creer donde estuve cuando pueda regresar a mi mundo, si es eso posible."

-"Mejor ya ni te pregunto qué diablos es eso"- Contesta la guerrera ya bastante desesperada al no entender nada de lo que Sean estaba haciendo enfrente de ella. -"Pero será mejor que me contestes mis preguntas con más calma en la posada, porque en todo el camino no te he entendido nada de lo que más comentado acerca de tu mundo o del lugar de donde demonios vienes".

Después de algunos minutos de caminar por el pueblo, ambos personajes llegan a una posada que se encuentra en el centro del pueblo. El lugar parecía una típica posada medieval, llena de personas muy diversas, algunas de ellas eran caballeros medievales que necesitaban descansar después de varios días de camino, otras personas eran comerciantes y había uno que otro bardo con su bandolón cantando las historias de muchos héroes y villanos que abundaban en esos territorios. Todas esas cosas dejaban anonadados al joven karateka extranjero, que solo había visto estas cosas en historias, pero era la primera vez en su vida que podía presenciarlas con sus propios ojos.

El dueño de la posada, mientras tanto, estaba apuntando los datos de ambos en su libro de huéspedes.

-"OK, van a ser 10 monedas de oro por una pareja esta noche"- Contesta el hombre.

-"Muchas gracias, buen hombre"- Contesta Listy.

-"Perdón por mi indiscreción, señorita, pero ese muchacho que lo acompaña, ¿Es su novio?"- Comenta el dueño algo intrigado.

La pregunta hace que la ladrona se ruborice mucho ante semejante suposición.

-"¡CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA!"- Contesta enojada -"¡¿Acaso le parece que seamos novios?!

-"¡En verdad lo lamento mucho!"- Se disculpa el hombre, muy apenado –"Lo decía porque su acompañante es joven y además se parece mucho a usted, aunque se ve que es algo raro, por la forma por la que actúa"

-"No es necesario que me lo diga, yo también me pregunto de dónde diablos viene ese zonzo"

El hombre se le acerca al oído de Listy para comentarle algo en secreto a espaldas de todos, incluyendo a Sean…

-"Yo le sugeriría que tuviese algo de cuidado con esa clase de hombres"- Le dice el hombre a la ladrona, con cierto tono de preocupación. –"No vaya a ser que intente aprovecharse de usted en pleno…"-

Listy se da cuenta de lo que quería insinuarle el hombre y el solo hecho de que pensara eso hace que ella se enfade bastante…

-"Disculpe, pedazo de imbécil. Si insinúa que soy de esa clase de mujeres fáciles, se equivoca. Él está conmigo porque lo encontré en las montañas perdido y lo estoy ayudando a encontrar a su familia. Y si me disculpa, aquí esta su dinero y me retiro a mi habitación. ¡BUENAS NOCHES!"- Le contesta la pelirroja furiosa, no sin antes arrojarle el dinero en la cara del hombre, darle la espalda y caminando hacia su habitación junto con Sean, visiblemente enojada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

Sean estaba un poco extrañado por la actitud de la mujer al verla tan furiosa y trata de hablar con ella.

-"¿Te sucede algo?

-"Nada, solo que hay cosas que me molestan que me digan o que me insinúen en mi cara"- Contesta la ladrona todavía enfadada.

-"¿No será que ese hombre no estará pensando, juzgando por nuestra apariencia y por mi edad, que eres una prostitu…?"-

Pero antes de que acabe de terminar su pregunta, Listy toma del cuello furiosa a Sean y lo estrella contra la pared, con una cara que asustaría incluso al más valiente de los hombres.

-"¡SI VUELVES A INSINUAR QUE SOY UNA PROSTITUTA, VOY A CONVERTIRTE EN COMIDA PARA LOS PERROS! ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO, HIJO DE…?-

La mujer se da cuenta de que el pobre muchacho al que estaba estrangulando con sus brazos estaba muerto de miedo, e intentaba por todos sus medios tratar de zafarse de encima a ella debido a que lo estaba a punto de matar con sus propias manos.

-"¡NO… PUEDO… RESPIRAR!"- Grita Sean asustado.

Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, Listy cambia de un rostro de furia a un rostro de inmensa preocupación y suelta a Sean al darse cuenta que lo estaba asfixiando. Al soltarlo, Sean trata de recuperar el aliento inmediatamente.

-"¡¿Estás bien, Sean?!-

-"¡CASI ME MATAS, MALDITA BRUTA!"- Replica asustado Sean debido al exabrupto casi homicida de Listy .

-"Perdóname, pero me molesta que me insinúen que soy una prostituta. A veces ser grande, musculosa y tener una cara linda hace que la gente haga que piense cosas raras"- Contesta la pelirroja muy apenada por lo que acaba de hacer.

Sean trata de recuperar la compostura y trata de ver a la ladrona una vez mas y comprende las palabras que ella acaba de decir.

-"Comprendo, pero ¿Tenias que tratar de matarme?"- Contesta Sean.

-"Lo lamento mucho"- Contesta la ladrona muy apenada y con una voz muy baja.

-"Esta bien, no te apenes, creo que también me hubiese molestado si alguien me hubiera dicho lo mismo a mi"

Después de todo esto, ambos personajes entran a su habitación en la posada del pueblo y dejan sus cosas en la mesa que había en ella. Mientras tratan de descansar tras caminar varias horas de viaje, Listy decide pedirle a Sean varias explicaciones más claras acerca de su origen, de donde viene y sobre todo acerca del mundo de donde él es originario.

-"OK, déjame ver si te entendí. ¿Dices que vienes de un lugar llamado "Brasil" y que eres originario de una ciudad llamada "Rio de Janeiro"?-

-"Así es"- Contesta Sean.

-"¿Y qué practicas artes marciales?

-"Tal como lo oyes"- Replica Sean muy orgulloso –"De hecho, participe en un torneo de artes marciales muy conocido en mi mundo llamado "Street Fighter", pero lamentablemente no pude llegar muy lejos, me patearon el trasero en la primera ronda, a manos de mi sensei"

-"Entonces, no eres tan bueno a final de cuentas. De todas formas, los hombres son muy débiles después de todo"- Contesta Listy muy jocosa de escuchar eso, aunque Sean físicamente no se veía muy débil, después de todo.

-"¿A que te refieres a que nosotros los hombres somos débiles?"- Le pregunta Sean a la mujer algo extrañado por escuchar semejante comentario. –"¿Qué acaso en este mundo los hombres son unos maricas o qué?

-"Lo que pasa es que, al menos en este continente, los hombres no tienen mucho poder, con excepción de algunas personas"- Le contesta la pelirroja, tratando de explicarle cómo funcionan las cosas en su mundo y en su continente. -"Aquí casi todos los puestos de autoridad, en especial la reina, son ocupados por mujeres, aunque hay otras partes de este mundo en que los hombres mandan y las mujeres solo sirven para parir hijos"-

-"Algo similar sucede en algunas partes de mi mundo"-

-"Y por lo que veo, el lugar de dónde vienes es muy avanzado tecnológicamente. La tecnología que llevas se parece mucho a la tecnología que utilizan en un continente muy lejano llamado "Dissidia"-Contesta la ladrona al ver el teléfono celular de Sean. –"Como ese aparato raro que llevas en la mano…"-

-"¿Te refieres a mi celular?, Ah, este aparato sirve para comunicarme con otras personas que utilizan aparatos similares al mío, también puedo tomar fotografías con el"-

-"Si mal no me acuerdo, había leído de un aparato llamado "cámara fotográfica" que fabrican en Dissidia, en un lugar llamado Midgard y sirve para crear pinturas y autorretratos rápidos y sin pintura. Por desgracia, esos aparatos son desconocidos en este continente y muy pocas personas han podido llegar a Dissidia"- Explica Listy

-"No sería una mala idea que fuéramos allí"- Contesta Sean –"A lo mejor ahí puedan saber algo acerca de cómo regresar a mi mundo"

-"Olvídalo, niño. Para ir hasta ahí tendríamos que viajar hasta el norte y aparte de eso el viaje en barco es muy largo y peligroso, además de ser muy caro"- Contesta la mujer algo molesta –"Los únicos que han ido a Dissidia son los nobles, los reyes y los idiotas aventureros que desean arriesgarse el pellejo para ir hasta allá. Ademas, la gente de Dissidia se dice que es muy xenofóbica y detestan a los extranjeros raros e incultos como nosotros."

-"Entonces creo que sería muy peligroso ir hasta allá"- Contesta Sean decepcionado.

-"No te preocupes, a lo mejor buscaremos la manera de cómo llegar hasta Dissidia o en caso de que no podamos, incluso podríamos pedirle a algún hechicero o mago que eche una mano para regresarte a tu lugar de origen. Pero por el momento sería mejor descansar y mañana voy a pensar alguna manera de cómo sacarte de este predicamento."

-"Creo que tienes razón, yo también estoy cansado de tanto caminar"- Replica Sean mientras se echa a la cama a descansar.

-"Bueno, si me disculpas, voy al baño a darme un baño en la tina, yo también estoy muy cansada y sucia después de tanto caminar por varios días en la intemperie"-

Listy decide entrar al baño a darse una ducha, mientras que Sean decide descansar y reflexionar su situación en la que se encuentra.

-"_Cielos, hace unas horas me encontraba jugando basquetbol con mis amigos y ahora termino en un mundo medieval extraño y con una gigantona con cara de pocos amigos como mi acompañante. Si le comentara esto a mi sensei, se reiría de mí y me diría que estoy loco… o drogado"_- Reflexiona Sean, mientras mascaba goma de mascar y hacia una bomba. _–"Solo espero que esa mujer no vaya a matarme, robarme o incluso…"_

Y mientras pensaba cuidadosamente, Listy sale del baño al cabo de una hora…

-"Oye, Sean ¿No quieres usar la tina? El agua esta tibia y la tina esta justo de tu tamaño…"

Solo que había un pequeño problema a la hora de salir del baño: Ella sale del baño está completamente _desnuda_ y sin usar una toalla para cubrirse. A verla así, Sean rompe la bomba de goma, haciendo que el chicle se le pegara en toda la cara y no sabe a dónde mirar. Por raro que parezca, Listy no parece molestarle el estar enfrente de un hombre sin ropa en lo más mínimo

-"¿QU-QUE DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA?- Le grita Sean a la ladrona bastante enojado y apenado.

-¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como si hubieras visto a la muerte en persona- Contesta Listy bastante extrañada por la actitud del karateka.

-"¿Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS? ¡VE Y PONTE ALGO DE ROPA, DESVERGONZADA!-

-"Esta bien, suenas como anciano decrepito"- Replica la mujer, algo resignada y decide regresar al baño otra vez.

_-"Dios mío ¿Qué acaso esta mujer no tiene vergüenza o qué?"- _Se queda pensando Sean, bastante asustado y ruborizado por lo que vio.

-"¿Así está bien?"- Aparece la ladrona de nuevo, pero esta vez solo cubierta con una toalla. Obviamente, la cara de Sean se pone de todos los colores al ver a semejante hembra cubierta con una toalla y no sabe que decir.

-"¡¿QUE ACASO NO TIENES ALGO MEJOR CON QUE CUBRIRTE?!-

-"¡Oye, idiota!, ¿Acaso quieres que me duerma toda sudorosa? No tengo otro cambio de ropa en estos momentos, así que tengo que dormir desnuda. Tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

-"¿Acaso me ves que tengo cara de pervertido?"- Contesta ruborizado Sean a Listy

Al ver la reacción tan inusual de Sean por verla desnuda, Listy decide quedarse callada por algunos instantes.

_-"¡Cielos, este chico sí que es raro! Normalmente otro hombre ya habría querido verme desnuda en cualquier momento"_- Piensa la ladrona al ver la cara de vergüenza que Sean pone enfrente de ella.

-"Bueno, ya tengo mucho sueño y quiero dormir. Mañana se nos ocurrirá algo para poder hallar la manera para regresar a tu hogar."- Avisa la pelirroja al joven carioca.

-"Solo que hay un pequeño detalle: Solamente hay una cama en esta habitación y tu estas en ella."-Contesta el karateka al darse cuenta que solo había un lugar para dormir para ambos.

-"En ese caso, puedes dormirte conmigo, Sean."

-"¿ESTAS LOCA? Por lo menos tengo algo de decencia, así que mejor me voy a dormir en el suelo."- Contesta Sean Matsuda mientras decide poner una bolsa de dormir en el suelo que tenía en su bolsa de viaje que siempre lleva a la mano.

-"¿No hay problema por ti si duermes en el suelo?-

-"No, ya he dormido en lugares peores que este, si me disculpas, voy a tomar mi sueño de belleza. ¡Buenas noches!"- Contesta Sean apenado y molesto por la actitud de Listy, quien parecía que quería hacer algo mas con el brasileño.

-"Esta bien, buenas noches y descansa bien."- Replica Listy algo jocosa al ver la cara de vergüenza de Sean, mientras trata de conciliar el sueño.

Después de unas horas, la ladrona es la primera en dormir plácidamente, mientras Sean no podía dormir debido a todo lo sucedido.

-"_Carajo, ¿Acaso esta mujer me quiere violar o qué? Solo espero que ella me ayude a regresar a la Tierra de alguna manera y no acabe muerto en este mundo tan raro." _– Reflexiona Sean cuidadosamente mientras trata de dormir. –"Si Ryu o Ken estuvieran aquí, ya se les habrían ocurrido algo para sacarme de esta situación."-

Mientras tanto, Sean decide escuchar música en su celular con los audífonos puestos, mientras miraba unas fotos que tenia almacenadas en la memoria interna del aparato, una de ellas le era muy familiar para el brasileño.

-"Solo espero que mi familia esté bien allá en Brasil"

-----

Al día siguiente y al despertar, Sean se da cuenta que Listy no estaba en la habitación, así que decide ir al lobby de la posada para buscarla. Lamentablemente para él, ella no estaba ahí y decide preguntarle sobre su paradero al posadero.

-"Oiga, señor, ¿Ha visto a una morena pelirroja musculosa y enorme que venía conmigo ayer en la noche?"

-"Si, me dijo que si te viera despierto, que la esperes en la entrada de la posada, pues se fue a arreglar unos asuntos de negocios importantes para ella."- Contesta el posadero.

-"Gracias, buen hombre"-

Sean decide empacar sus cosas de la habitación y se da cuenta que Listy ya se había llevado sus pertenecías consigo, lo cual quería decir que ella ya estaba lista para partir en cualquier momento. Una vez hechas sus maletas, el karateka decide esperar a la ladrona en la entrada de la posada, mientras veía a toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor.

"_Vaya, este mundo parece sacado de algún videojuego de fantasía épica. Hay tanta gente tan diversa y con vestidos de la Europa medieval, que pareciera que estoy en una película."- _Piensa Sean mientras ve a todos los aldeanos que había a su alrededor. Extrañamente, nadie se había fijado en el, a pesar de lo raro y distinto que se veía a todas las personas del pueblo.

Después de una hora, Listy aparece, con un pergamino en la mano y con una sonrisa bastante grande en la cara.

-"Ya regrese. Acabo de conseguir un "trabajito" en el Gremio de Cazarrecompensas que nos ayudara a conseguir algo de dinero para poder ir a Dissidia y para algo mas"

Obviamente, sabiendo Sean que Listy era una ladrona, decide tomar algunas precauciones al respecto, pues no quiera involucrarse en un negocio turbio o ilegal.

-"Espero que no sea que quieras que robemos a alguien ¿Verdad?"- Pregunta Sean.

-"Por el momento no, te lo explicare con más calma en el camino. No quiero que nadie más nos escuche o podrían enterarse de nuestro negocio."

Sean ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por la naturaleza de la mujer que la acompañaba, pero decide seguirla, puesto que no conocía nada acerca del mundo en el que se encontraba.

Mientras ambos ya estaban fuera del pueblo, Listy decide comenzar a explicarle acerca de su trabajo que consiguió en el gremio, mientras leía el pergamino.

-"Ejem, bueno, acabo de conseguir un trabajo que nos dará una buena recompensa si lo hacemos bien" – Explica la pelirroja -"Un tal conde que vive en los límites del reino quiere que busquemos a su hija, que decidió irse de la casa y quiere que encontremos y la regresemos a casa sana y salva. Nos darán una buena recompensa si encontramos y la obligamos por las buenas a regresar con su familia".

-"Suena una buena idea, pero la idea de buscar chicas que huyen de casa me parece algo rara para alguien como tú"- Comenta Sean al respecto.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fuéramos a pelear contra un dragón o algo por el estilo?"

-"De donde yo vengo, sería la respuesta más obvia"- Contesta el carioca –"Pero, juzgando por lo que dices y por la recompensa que nos darán, es mejor eso que enfrentarse a un monstruo o algo mas peligroso. Por cierto ¿No dicen una descripción de la chica a la que vamos a buscar?

-"Curiosamente, se tomaron la molestia de poner un retrato hablado de la chica en el pergamino ¿Quieres verlo?"- Comenta Listy mientras le pasa el pergamino a Sean. Al verlo, se da cuenta que la chica a la que van a buscar es una jovencita muy hermosa de cabello largo y ojos también muy hermosos.

-"Según la descripción del dibujo, ella es rubia, de ojos azules y algo voluptuosa, así que no será muy difícil dar con ella. ¿Qué te parece, Sean?

-"No lo sé, pero no sería malo intentarlo"- Comenta Sean al ver cuidadosamente el pergamino -"Solamente tengo una duda: Puesto que no puedo leer el idioma que está escrito en el pergamino ¿Me podrías decir cuál es su nombre?

_-"Leina Vance"-_

CONTINUARA

-----

Perdón por la tardanza por escribir el segundo capítulo, pero he tenido muchos asuntos personales y del trabajo, asi que aproveche que estoy desocupado para terminar de escribir lo que me quedaba del capítulo. El siguiente capitulo es una adaptación del primer episodio de la primera temporada de QB, pero con Sean incluido en todo este asunto, mas aparte la aparición sorpresa de otro personaje de otro videojuego muy conocido. Solo les daré una pista: Lleva una armadura y es una cazarrecompensas de otra galaxia.

Espero escuchar sus criticas pronto y a ver que les pareció este episodio hasta ahora. ¡Nos vemos luego!


	3. La Guerrera, La Ladrona y el Extranjero

SUPER J GENERATION

EPISODIO III

"La Guerrera, La Ladrona y el Extranjero"

Han pasado algunos días desde que Listy y Sean Matsuda dejaran el pueblo para ir en busca de la noble por la cual están ofreciendo una jugosa recompensa por su búsqueda y devolverla a su familia sana y salva. Ambos personajes deciden ir por el sendero que va directo a una colina para tratar de empezar a buscar a la chica. Puesto que no habían tenido éxito hasta la fecha en su búsqueda, Sean se estaba empezando a desesperar al no ver ningún resultado concreto.

-"Ya llevamos como dos días desde que salimos del pueblo y ni el más mínimo rastro de esa chica. ¿Estás segura de sabes en donde encontrarla?"- Pregunta Sean visiblemente molesto.

-"No te desesperes, Sean. Yo también quisiera que pudiéramos encontrarla"- Contesta Listy fastidiada. –"Pero parece que esa princesita es muy hábil para esconderse, por lo que vamos a tener que preguntar en todos los pueblos que lleguemos de paso para poder obtener alguna pista en concreto."

De repente, Sean ve algo muy raro en el horizonte y que lo desconcierta completamente.

-"Oye, veo algo muy raro ahí en ese portal en medio del camino…"-

Listy se queda mirando con atención hacia donde le indica el joven extranjero y ve también lo mismo, solo que para ella esa figura le era _demasiado _familiar…

-"Parece como si conociera a esa persona..."

En efecto, al acercarse con mas precaución, se da cuenta que en el portal había una chica que se encontraba sentada en lo más alto de ese lugar. Sean se da cuenta de que tenía una figura humanoide, pero había algo que no era normal en ella: Tenía unas enormes orejas de conejo, su piel era enteramente rosada y parecía como si su cabello sirviera de sostén para proteger sus senos.

-"¡OH, DIABLOS! ¡ESCONDETE RAPIDO!"- Advierte rápidamente la ladrona, mientras toma de la mano a Sean y se esconden en unas piedras que se encontraban a un lado del camino. Sean, obviamente, no le agrada la actitud de su compañera de aventuras y decide cuestionarla.

-"¿Conoces a esa chica? Pareciera como que la conoces muy bien"-

-"Claro que la conozco,_ y demasiado bien._ Esa chica es Melona, la famosa Asesina de las 100 Caras. Hasta donde yo sé, Ella es cómplice de la Bruja del Pantano, la cual NADIE ha visto su rostro, pero mucha gente sabe que ella es muy peligrosa. Además, no creo que Melona sea la persona con la que quisieras enfrentarte en una pelea cara a cara, pues es famosa por atacar a cualquier viajero que tenga la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino."- Explica Listy a Sean los detalles acerca de la chica que estaba sentada arriba del portal.

-"No parece que sea muy peligrosa."- Comenta Sean tratando de ver con más cuidado a Melona –"De hecho, ella parece ser muy hermosa."

-"A veces, las apariencias engañan, Sean"- Contesta Listy algo enfadada por el comentario.

Pero antes que continuaran discutiendo sobre el tema, en el camino aparece otra persona, de aspecto femenino, que camina en dirección a Melona. La persona va vestida con una capucha y un velo que cubre su cara, pero al parecer la mujer está muy decidida a ponerse enfrente a la chica arriba del portal.

-"¿Tu eres esa chica que ataca a los viajeros, verdad?"- Habla la mujer en actitud desafiante hacia Melona.

-"¿Eso te interesa mucho?"- Contesta Melona en tono de fastidio.

-"Si, ¡TE DESAFIO A UN DUELO!-

-"OK, Si tanto deseas morir…"- Contesta Melona, mientras salta del portal y desenvaina su espada en contra de la mujer encapuchada.

Obviamente, la mujer encapuchada también desenvaina su espada y se prepara para pelear en contra de la chica monstruo. Ambas chocan espadas entre sí, mientras que Melona se enfrenta a la chica humana durante la pelea y percibe algo familiar en ella.

-"Puedo saber quién eres, aunque intentes ocultar tu rostro en ese velo"- Habla Melona en tono muy erótico –"Puedo oler el aroma de un miembro de la familia Vance en cualquier día, mi querida Claudette"-

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Sean y Listy veían con detalle toda la pelea, y el joven carioca se da cuenta de algunos detalles de la conversación entre ambas mujeres.

-"Oye, esa Melona dijo algo acerca de la familia Vance, pero menciono a otra persona distinta a la que estamos buscando"-

-"Shhh, silencio, déjame escuchar todos los detalles"- Contesta Listy, mientras ve la pelea entre ambas chicas.

Mientras tanto, la mujer encapuchada le da un sablazo con su espada en los hombros de Melona, pero la espada atraviesa su cuerpo como si hubiera cortado mantequilla, sin provocarle ningún daño y Melona logra romperle el velo de su capucha a la mujer humana, la cual muestra su verdadero rostro: Una hermosa chica de entre 18 o 19 años, de hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio algo largo. A pesar de lo sucedido, la joven guerrera estaba aun más decidida en vencer a Melona, sin importar los riesgos.

-"Yo no soy Claudette… ¡Mi nombre es Leina, La Guerrera Solitaria y espero que lo recuerdes muy bien, Melona!

Al escuchar el nombre de la chica humana, Sean y Listy se quedan en una pieza, tratando de recordar a quien estaban buscando.

-"Espera un segundo: ¿Qué acaso no es esa Leina a la que estamos buscando, Listy?"- Pregunta Sean muy nervioso.

-"Tienes razón, déjame ver en el pergamino si es esa chica a la que estamos buscando"-

Listy se pone a leer el pergamino con los datos acerca de la mujer a la que estaban buscando y a leerlo con cuidado se percata del parecido entre la chica del retrato hablado y Leina.

-"Pues si, en efecto, ella es Leina Vance. Ella es la hermana menor de Claudette, la Generala Relámpago"

-"¿Y quién diablos es esa Claudette?"- Replica Sean –"Parece que debe ser muy famosa como para que esa Melona vaya en contra de toda su familia".

-"Es una larga historia, pero ahora cállate si no quieres que Melona nos descubra"-

Mientras tanto, Leina y Melona siguen enfrascadas en su duelo, pero al parecer la joven guerrera humana no puede contra las técnicas de la monstruo gelatinosa y apenas puede repeler sus ataques. En uno de esos ataques, Melona logra cortar parte de la camisa de seda que Leina llevaba consigo dejando al descubierto su sostén. A pesar de eso, ella estaba más decidida que nunca a vencer a Melona, a pesar de estar en franca desventaja.

-"Oye, ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarla?- Pregunta Sean, algo angustiado al ver a Leina en desventaja sobre Melona – "Es más que evidente que esa chica no sabe pelear ni aunque fuera para salvar su vida."-

-"Espera un segundo, déjame ver cómo se desarrolla esto, además de que ella huiría si intervenimos en la pelea así como así"- Contesta la ladrona pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, ambas chicas siguen peleando sin dar tregua o cuartel, y en uno de los ataques de Melona, ella logra acertarle al pecho de Leina, pero sin herirla, aunque logra romperle el sostén y dejar al descubierto sus senos. En el momento de que esto ocurría, Sean se da la vuelta para no ver lo que acaba de ver, bastante apenado.

-"Oye, Sean. ¿Por qué te das la vuelta?" – Pregunta Listy algo intrigada por la actitud del joven carioca.

-"No quiero ver eso, no soy tan pervertido para ver una pelea con mujeres en topless"- Contesta Sean muy avergonzado por la situación.

-"Que hombre tan mojigato"- Le recrimina Listy en tono muy sarcástico.

Mientras esto sucedía, la pelea entre Leina y Melona parecía subir de intensidad y Melona no parecía que iba a dejar de pelear. Leina logra zafarse de los ataques de la monstruo de gelatina por unos instantes.

-"Me gustaría saber porque estas atacando a los viajeros y guerreros con los que te cruzas en tu camino"- Pregunta la guerrera rubia a Melona.

Melona decide hacer una pausa a su pelea por unos instantes…

-"Bueno, se podría decir que quiero pelear contra guerreros fuertes, en especial aquellas guerreras que van a participar en el torneo Queen's Blade".

-"¿Queen's Blade?- Replican tanto Leina que estaba peleando, como Sean que estaba escondido junto con Listy atrás de las rocas.

-"¿Qué acaso jamás has escuchado de ese torneo? Es el torneo que se realiza cada 4 años para decidir a la reina de este continente. Pero creo que eso ya no te va interesar mas, ¡Porque me encargare de que no lo hagas!"- Contesta Melona mientras se ríe de una manera bastante jocosa y siniestra.

Leina se queda mirando a Melona, tratando de encontrar un punto débil en la defensa de la chica monstruo y con todas sus fuerzas, arremete contra Melona corriendo de frente con ambas manos sosteniendo su espada, tratando de hacer algún daño a ella.

-"¿Todavía no te rindes?- Responde Melona, al ver el esfuerzo de la joven guerrera humana y en un ataque sorpresivo, la chica monstruo utiliza toda su fuerza y con ayuda de su espada, arremete en contra de la espada de Leina y rompe su espada de un golpe brutal, causando que la joven rubia caiga al suelo por efecto del golpe.

-"Caray, si que realmente eres muy necia"- Se burla Melona mientras continua riéndose de manera jocosa.

Al ver que su espada se había roto por efecto del golpe, Leina decide ponerse de pie, a pesar de saber que ya no tenía nada con que defenderse.

-"_¿Qué voy a hacer? Si no hago algo, Melona me matara…"- _Piensa la joven guerrera presa del pánico.

Mientras tanto, Sean no puede evitar sentir lástima por Leina y cada vez se siente más ansioso de poder hacer algo por ayudarla, pero lo único que puede hacer por el momento es mirar la pelea.

_-"Si me quedo mirando cómo le patean el trasero a esa chica, me arrepentiré de esto el resto de mi vida"- _Piensa Sean mientras ve como Leina está en plena desventaja en la pelea.

Mientras todo esto sucede, Melona sigue mofándose de Leina y se prepara para pelear contra ella, a pesar de no tener ella manera de defenderse.

-"!JA JA JA JA JA!, Que lastima me das, esperaba que la hermana menor de Claudette fuera algo más fuerte, pero resulta que me encuentro con una niña mimada que no sabe _ni como empuñar una espada_"-

En ese momento, Leina se quita lo que le queda de la camisa que Melona le había roto en unos instantes anteriores y se enfrenta a ella en una actitud muy desafiante.

-"Melona, ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO HORROROSO!"- Le grita Leina furiosa.

La risa burlesca de Melona cambia radicalmente, y se convierte en un rostro lleno de furia al escuchar esas palabras y rápidamente se abalanza sobre Leina y la toma del cuello, estrangulándola lentamente.

-"¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?"- Responde Melona furiosa, mientras estrangula lentamente a la joven guerrera rubia. –"Puedo tolerar que me digan muchas cosas, ¡PERO NADIE ME LLAMA MONSTRUO Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO! Ahora es mejor que empieces a rezar y suplicar por tu vida…."-

Melona estrangula tan fuerte a Leina que prácticamente ella empieza a perder el conocimiento, a pesar de tratar de zafarse de sus manos, y debido al terror y al pánico producido por esto, empieza a perder el control de sus esfínteres y empieza a orinarse del miedo, pensando que moriría en ese instante…

Mientras tanto, Listy esta más que lista para entrar en acción, al ver que las cosas estaban empeorando para Leina…

-"Bueno, creo que es hora de salvar a la princesita antes de que se nos…"- Trata de comentar la ladrona a Sean esto, pero se da cuenta de que Sean _no estaba a su lado en ese instante._

-"¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO?"- Grita Listy, al ver que Sean estaba de frente a Melona y en pose de combate, preparado para pelear en contra de la chica monstruo.

-"¡Oye, hija de Bugs Bunny! ¿Por qué no vas y te pones con alguien _de tu misma especie?_"- Habla Sean en todo desafiante a Melona y en pose de pelea.

Melona, al escuchar esto, voltea a ver al joven humano que la desafiaba a pelear, siendo la primera vez que un hombre la desafiaba a pelear directamente.

-"¿Quién diablos eres tú?"- Responde Melona, furiosa. –"No tengo tiempo para pelear con niños como tú, mucho menos con hombres".

-"¿Ah sí? Pues creo que eres muy cobarde para pelear contra alguien sin armas, _monstruo de gelatina barata".- _ Responde Sean en abierto desafío a Melona, sin importar lo que acaba de decirle a ella.

Mientras tanto, Listy esta mas que enojada y temerosa que Sean pudiera salir lastimado, pero decide no hacer nada con tal de ver pelear a Sean y ver que es capaz de hacer.

-"¡Pero qué idiota! ¿Acaso ese tarado desea morir o qué?- Habla Listy para sí misma, mientras ve la pelea entre Sean y Melona que está a punto de comenzar.

-"Pensaba ignorarte mientras me encargaba de esta chica, ¡PERO NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE NADIE ME LLAME UN MONSTRUO Y MUCHO MENOS UN HOMBRE! ¡AHORA PREPARATE PARA QUE MUERAS!"- Responde Melona mientras suelta a Leina y corre con su espada en dirección a Sean.

-"¿Crees que puedes vencerme con una espada?"- Responde Sean, mientras se prepara para el combate.

Melona estaba frente a frente hacia el joven brasileño y se moría de ganas por pelear en contra de Sean, pero antes deseaba saber algo.

-"Antes de mandarte directo al infierno, me gustaría saber tu nombre"- Pregunta Melona

-"¡Mi nombre es Sean Matsuda, soy originario de Brasil, alumno de Ken Masters y practicante del Ansantsuken! ¡Y no me voy a quedar parado viendo como estrangulas a esa chica!"-

Melona se queda intrigada al escuchar las palabras de Sean, pues nunca había escuchado nada de lo que acaba de decir…

-"Sean Matsuda, no sé qué diablos es ese país que llamas y la persona que sea tu maestro, ¡Pero me encargare de que seas el último hombre que tenga el valor de pelear en contra mía y decirme monstruo para rematar!"

-"¡Pues cuando quieras, _monstruito!"-_

Al escuchar esto, Melona arremete en contra de Sean, furiosa, pero Sean repele el ataque lanzándole una patada voladora que hace que Melona pierda su espada por el golpe, sorprendiéndola en el acto.

-"Debo admitir que me dejaste sorprendida por esa patada, pero se necesita algo más que patadas para derrotarme".

-"¡Pues tengo más patadas en mi repertorio para ti! "

Sean salta al aire y…

_**-"¡TORNADO!"-**_

… le lanza a Melona una serie de patadas giratorias que hacen impacto en ella, causando que caiga al piso. Melona trata de contraatacar tratando de lanzarle una patada al pecho de Sean, pero Sean vuelve a saltar, evadiendo el ataque.

-"JE JE, ¿Qué te pareció mi Hyper Tornado?"- Contesta Sean en tono muy arrogante, al ver que Melona está sorprendida al ver ese ataque.

-"Eres muy engreído, para ser un hombre. ¡Pero me encargare de que te tragues tu palabras!"-

A lo siguiente, Sean se prepara para ponerse en posición de combate, preparado para continuar con la pelea.

-"Bueno, podrás ser fuerte y linda, pero no creas _que voy a contenerme solo porque eres mujer"-_

Melona, al escuchar estas palabras, enfurece aun más de lo que ya estaba por los insultos que recibió de parte de Sean y Leina, pero al escuchar las palabras del joven brasileño hace que su furia se incremente _aun mas._

Y Listy, que estaba detrás de unas piedras viendo la pelea, solo puede poner una mano en la cara al escuchar lo que Sean acaba de decir, por tratarse de un tabú muy grande en la cultura de su país.

-"¡Pero qué idiota! ¡Ese mocoso acaba de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte al decir eso, y más viniendo de un _hombre_!

Y continuando con la pelea:

-"¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR, CERDO MISOGINO?"-

Y ciega de ira, Melona convierte una de sus manos en una filosa navaja y se prepara para atacar a Sean de frente. El karateka hace una finta y esquiva la mano de Melona, pero ella logra herir a Sean levemente en su brazo izquierdo.

-"Hay dos cosas que me hacen que me saquen mis casillas, niñito. Una es que me llamen monstruo, y la otra es que me subestimen por ser mujer, y más viniendo de un extranjero misógino como tú."

-"¡No creas que esta herida me va a detener! Y aparte de eso, parece que no tienes tolerancia hacia las burlas para alguien que solo tiene agua por cerebro ¡JA JA JA!

Obviamente, Melona no toma con _amabilidad_ esa ofensa del carioca…

-"¡Estaba guardando esta técnica para personas como Leina, pero creo que ahora voy a probarla contigo!"-

-"¡Cuando gustes!- Contesta Sean, aun mas motivado, mientras se prepara para atacar de frente a Melona, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Idiota! ¡No ataques a Melona de frente y mucho menos corriendo!- Piensa Listy mientras ve la pelea con mucha angustia…

De pronto, la monstruo de gelatina deja al descubierto sus senos, mientras que Sean corre a toda velocidad para lanzarle un ataque y de sus senos sale una sustancia corrosiva que sale disparada hacia Sean mientras él se acerca hacia Melona. Sean alcanza a reaccionar a tiempo y utiliza su brazo derecho para impedir que el acido llegue hacia su cara, pero el efecto corrosivo del acido hace que destruya la manga del karate-gi de Sean y logra quemar su piel…

-"¡AHGG! ¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTA COSA!"- Grita Sean de dolor, pero sobre todo, de asco al ver el ataque tan "especial" de Melona.

-"Considéralo esto "una probadita" de mi acido, humano estúpido. Nadie me ataca de frente sin antes probar un poco de mi "leche" ¡JA JA JA JA!-

Sean cae al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor producido por las quemaduras del acido que Melona le arrojó de sus senos a su brazo.

-"¡MALDITA PUTA ASQUEROSA Y REPUGNANTE!"-

Mientras esto sucede, Listy se prepara para entrar en acción, pero primero decide ver que es lo que Sean va a hacer primero…

-"¡Esto no se ve bien para ese chico! ¡Si no intervengo, Leina y Sean van a morir a manos de esa bestia!

Melona se acerca hacia donde esta Sean, mientras ella lo mira con rostro de maldad, listo para darle el golpe de gracia al karateka sudamericano. Pero Sean se levanta, con dificultad, y encara a Melona con rostro desafiante.

-"¿Crees que puedes vencerme con truquitos asquerosos, perra rastrera? ¡VAS A NECESITAR ALGO MAS QUE LECHE RANCIA PARA VENCER A UN PRACTICANTE DEL ANSATSUKEN COMO YO! "-

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer ahora, si tu brazo derecho está quemado? – Contesta Melona en tono violento.

-"¡AHORA VERAS!"-

Sean hace una posición extraña con ambos brazos y empieza a girarlos lentamente, mientras respira profundamente y cierra los ojos…

-"¡No creas que vas a vencerme con técnicas de relajación, niñito! ¡PREPARATE PARA QUE MUERAS!"- Mientras Melona corre a toda velocidad hacia Sean, con un brazo convertido en sable, y dispuesta a decapitar al joven extranjero de una vez por todas.

Y mientras Melona ya se encontraba a dos pasos de Sean…

_**-"HADOU…"-**_

Sean acumula energía en ambas manos al poner ambos brazos juntos y abrir las palmas de ambas manos y….

_**-"…BURST!"-**_

…el joven practicante del Ansatsuken le arroja a Melona una bola de energía proveniente de sus manos, haciendo impacto en la chica de gelatina. El golpe energético hace que Melona salga disparada en contra del muro de la colina, creando un cráter por la fuerza del impacto.

Mientras tanto, Listy no podía dar crédito a lo que acaba de ver. Se había dado cuenta de que Sean Matsuda no era simplemente un simple artista marcial sin experiencia, sino que era un autentico guerrero, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba en ese momento.

-"_¡Por todos los dioses! _¿Quién demonios es ese chico y qué clase de poderes tiene?"- Exclama Listy bastante sorprendida al ver a Sean utilizar el Hadou Burst

Pero debido al esfuerzo hecho para realizar el Hadou Burst, Sean cae de rodillas y se toma el brazo derecho, sufriendo todavía de las quemaduras que Melona le había hecho con anterioridad. El haber utilizado una técnica que utilizaba "ki" provocó que el dolor de las quemaduras fuera aun más intenso.

-"¡Maldición! ¡No creo que pueda seguir peleando en estas condiciones y mucho menos con mi brazo derecho quemado!"- Grita Sean, mientras trataba de hallar la manera de calmar el dolor.

Pero mientras parecía que Melona ya había sido vencida por el Hadou Burst de Sean, en realidad había convertido su cuerpo en forma viscosa, moviéndose rápidamente en dirección de Sean y sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia y de inmediato retoma su forma humanoide enfrente del karateka, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-"¡OH, MIERDA!"-

-"¡Sorpresa!"- Dice Melona, mientras le da un puñetazo en la cara a Sean, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Aprovechando que el carioca había sido derribado, la monstruo de gelatina toma del cuello a Sean y procede a estrangularlo lentamente.

-"Cometí un grave error al subestimarte, Sean Matsuda. Nunca pensé que un extranjero como tu podría darme tanta pelea. Y aparte de eso, todavía tienes el descaro de llamarme monstruo y aun tienes los pantalones para subestimarme por ser mujer"- Contesta Melona en tono amenazante, mientras seguía estrangulando a Sean con un solo brazo.

-"¿CREES… QUE ESO… ME DA... MIEDO?"- Responde Sean, a pesar de todo, y a pesar de que Melona estaba preparada para matarlo.

-"¡Vaya! Se nota que aun tienes fuerzas para abrir tu sucia bocota."- Y en ese instante, Melona convierte su otra mano que tenia libre en una afilada espada. -"Me encargare de que ya no la abras nunca más. ¡AHORA MUERE!"-

Y de repente, un enorme mazo golpea a Melona en la cabeza, haciendo que ella salga disparada y soltando a Sean por el impacto. Sean se da cuenta de que el mazo era de Listy y parecía que estaba dispuesta también a pelear.

-"Sean, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Pregunta Listy algo preocupada.

-"He tenido días peores"- Responde Sean con sarcasmo, mientras trataba de cubrir su herida de su brazo quemado con su mano.

Mientras tanto, Melona, quien se encontraba en el suelo por el golpe del mazo de Listy, se encara a ella frente a frente.

-"¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Eres amiga de ese extranjero?"

-"Mi nombre es Listy, La Ladrona Caballerosa, y estoy lista para lo que quieras, Melona."

Pero al parecer Melona ya no tenía ganas de seguir peleando y mucho menos contra un oponente tan fuerte como es la ladrona…

-"¡No olvidare esta humillación, y mucho menos tu, Sean Matsuda! ¡También esa estúpida de Leina lo va pagar con su vida!- Responde la monstruo de gelatina, mientras decide convertirse en una masa viscosa y procede a huir del campo de batalla rápidamente para evitar pelear en contra de Listy.

-"¡Espera, no he terminado contigo!"- Grita Listy, al ver que Melona huye, pero Sean la detiene antes de que proceda a ir a perseguirla.

-"¡Olvídate de ella, Listy!"- Dice Sean, mientras toma del brazo a la ladrona –"Recuerda que venimos en búsqueda de Leina y ya la encontramos. No vale la pena enfrascarnos en otra pelea y llamar la atención innecesariamente".

-"Creo que tienes razón, Sean."- Responde Listy y se da cuenta de que Leina está en el suelo, inconsciente. –"Solo espero que este viva."-

Sean se acerca a Leina y le toma el pulso. Afortunadamente, ella parecía estar bien, aunque inconsciente debido a la falta de oxigeno y la impresión que recibió por parte de Melona.

-"Esta bien. Solo esta inconsciente y con algunos golpes leves. Por lo menos esto nos hará mas fácil el trabajo de llevarla a su casa, porque no quisiera haber tenido que pelear en contra de ella."-

-"Tienes razón. Yo me llevare a Leina cargando. ¿Cómo están tus quemaduras en tu brazo?"- Comenta Listy a Sean al ver las quemaduras que le provocó el acido de Melona.

-"No lo sé, pero me duele bastante y más después de haber hecho el Hadou Burst, pero al menos esa Melona _se llevo una buena impresión de mi_"- Responde Sean algo adolorido, pero con un rostro bastante jocoso, demostrando que a pesar de todo no había perdido su picardía juvenil después de todo lo sucedido hasta el momento.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso, pero lo mejor sería irnos antes de que a esa Melona no se le ocurra traer refuerzos y entonces estaríamos en graves aprietos"- Comenta la ladrona mientras levanta a Leina y se la lleva cargando en sus hombros.

-"Tienes razón, además ya está oscureciendo y no me gustaría ver más cosas desagradables aparte de esa chica de gelatina…" – Responde Sean, mientras toma sus cosas, mientras se pone una venda en su brazo para cubrir sus quemaduras.

-"Bueno, pues dicho y hecho, ¡En marcha!- Responde Listy, mientras ambos personajes caminan rápidamente con Leina hacia el bosque que estaba en las faldas de la colina.

Pero al parecer, mientras todo esto sucedía, tres mujeres misteriosas habían presenciado toda la pelea ávidamente, sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta: La primera era una mujer humana de cabello purpura y un traje con capa algo sensual, la otra era una jovencita con alas de murciélago y ropas muy reveladoras y por último, una mujer de cabello gris plateado, orejas de zorro, chaleco de cuero negro con shorts del mismo color y sobre todo _armada con un par de revólveres…_

-"Vaya, que pelea tan interesante, al menos ese mocoso brasileño si sabe pelear bien después de todo."- Comenta la mujer de cabello plateado.

-"¿Conoces a ese muchacho, _Saya_?- Responde la mujer con la capa, intrigada por la actitud de su compañera.

-"Se podría decir que viene de mi mundo, y es famoso por ser un fracasado sin remedio. Pero me sorprende que haya podido pelear en contra de ese monstruo y vivir para contarlo."- Responde Saya en tono muy sonriente, mientras desenfunda uno de sus revólveres para verlo de cerca.

-"Pues para ser un fracasado, peleó bastante bien en contra de Melona. Muy pocos pueden presumir haber peleado en contra de uno de los secuaces de la Bruja del Pantano y sobrevivir." Comenta de manera analítica la chica con alas de murciélago.

-"Lo único que me pregunto es quién diablos era esa chica rubia con quien estaba peleando Melona antes de que Sean la interrumpiera"- Se pregunta Saya.

-"No lo sé, pero por lo que alcance a escuchar, parece que es hermana de Claudette"- Responde la chica murciélago.

-"Se quién diablos es esa Claudette, pero solo sabía que tiene una hermana menor de nombre Elina, pero esa chica no se parece nada a ella y su forma de pelear no se parece en lo más mínimo a ella"- Comenta Saya de nuevo, al ver que el estilo de combate de Leina no le era familiar. -"¡Diablos! ¿Cómo es posible que se me haya escapado ese detalle?"-

-"Pues al parecer no sabes muchas de nuestro universo después de todo, mi querida zorrita…"- Responde la mujer con capa, pero antes de que continúe con sus comentarios sarcásticos, Saya le apunta con su pistola a la cabeza de la mujer.

-"Sera mejor que te calles, Dora"- Responde Saya en tono amenazante- "Ahora ya tengo bastante con haber cometido un error al desconocer la existencia de esa Leina y todavía me lo echas en cara"- Y con el otro revolver apunta a la chica murciélago –"Y tú también estas incluida en esto, Lamica, ¿O mejor debería llamarte, _remedo de vampiro?_

-"¡Oye, cálmate Saya! ¡No es para tanto!- Responde Lamica horrorizada al ver que Saya le apunta con su arma.

Saya se tranquiliza y pone sus armas en su lugar, al ver que está muy frustrada por el error que cometió.

-"Creo que tienes razón. Alterarme no me va a ayudar en mi objetivo. Ahora lo principal es evitar que _ese par de idiotas de Shinra_ se aparezcan por aquí y me arruinen mis planes de nuevo. Si pudiéramos contactar a esa Bruja del Pantano, puede de que sea de gran ayuda para lo que tengo en mente"-

-"¿Y qué es lo que tienes en mente en estos momentos, Saya?- Cuestionan ambas chicas a Saya al mismo tiempo"

-"No se los diría _ni aunque lo pensase en este momento"-_

**CONTINUARA**

_Disculpen por la tardanza en escribir este capítulo, pero he tenido muchos problemas personales que he tenido que lidiar con mi vida personal, así que he tenido que retrasar mucho este episodio._

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, el capitulo abarca la primera mitad del primer episodio de Queen's Blade y decidí no escribir lo demás y dejarlo el resto para el siguiente episodio, pues se alargó más de lo esperado (más de 13 hojas, incluyendo la pelea entre Melona vs Sean que me tomo más tiempo en escribir adecuadamente) y si se dieron cuenta, los eventos de este episodio se desvían de lo visto en la serie de TV con el fin de hacerlo más entretenido y sorpresivo, y a la vez evitar que fuera una copia al carbón de la serie de TV(usando más o menos el mismo estilo de Super Robot Wars, al involucrar a Sean Matsuda en todos los eventos)_

_Lamentablemente, no pude incluir a mi invitado sorpresa que tenía planeado por la misma razón y en su lugar aparecen Saya de Namco x Capcom (y SRW OG Saga Endless Frontier), así como Dora y Lamica de Queen's Blade Spiral Chaos de PSP (y sus historias van a diferir un poco sobre el juego original). Cute y Jean aparecerán después, pero voy a ver cómo le hago para que sus historias combinen con todo el meollo de todas las series incluidas hasta ahora._

_Cualquier comentario o sugerencia, háganmelo saber en las instancias adecuadas para ello._


	4. Premonición

SUPER J GENERATION

EPISODIO IV

"Premonición"

Después de la ardua pelea en contra de Melona en la colina, Risty y Sean Matsuda logran encontrar a Leina y deciden bajar de la colina antes de que Melona decidiera regresar con refuerzos o con deseos de revancha en contra de los tres protagonistas.

Debido a que ya empezaba a anochecer, Risty y Sean deciden descansar en las faldas de la colina con Leina, quien todavía se encontraba inconsciente después de la pelea que sostuvo en contra de Melona. Ambos deciden descansar cerca de un río.

-"¡Uff! ¡Si que esta mujer pesa bastante!"- Exclama Risty, después de dejar a la noble en un rincón, mientras trataba de secarse el sudor por el esfuerzo físico que había tenido.

-"¡Y te parece eso mucho!"- Replica Sean - "¡Todavía me duele el brazo por las quemaduras que tuve! Afortunadamente no son muy graves, pero voy a necesitar algo de curación"- Sigue comentando, mientras ve con detenimiento la magnitud de sus quemaduras, que afortunadamente no son de consideración.

-"¿Quieres que te ayude a curar tu heridas?"-

-"No te molestes. Puedo curarme yo solo, he tenido peores heridas que esta, pero ¡Carajo! ¡Sí que esa maldita Melona le gusta jugar sucio!- Contesta Sean en un tono adolorido, pero bastante jocoso.

-"Bueno, si tú lo dices. Si me disculpas, me voy a bañarme en el río, pues estoy muy sudorosa después de esta pelea."- Responde la ladrona, mientras se empieza a desvestirse (aunque lo hace detrás de una roca, sabiendo que Sean no le gusta verla desnuda). -"Por favor, échale un vistazo a la princesita mientras me baño... y no intentes hacer algo gracioso con ella, mientras esta inconsciente, ni mucho menos intentes traicionarme y dejarla ir"

-"¡Oye! ¿Me ves que tengo cara de pervertido o de traidor?"- Contesta Sean molesto por la insinuación de Risty. -"Además, la recompensa que piden por ella nos va ayudar a llegar a Dissidia, así que no soy tan estúpido para dejarla ir"

-"Muy bien, en ese caso, me voy a bañar"- Risty se retira al río a bañarse, pero Sean se da la vuelta apenado con tal de no ver a Risty desnuda.

Mientras la ladrona se baña, Sean se percata de que Leina no tenía nada que la cubriese en el pecho, debido a la pelea que tuvo con Melona...

-_"!Rayos! No me gustaría dejar a esta pobre chica con los senos al aire"- Reflexiona Sean -"Le voy a prestar mi karate-gi para que no este al descubierto".-_

Acto seguido, Sean se quita su karate-gi, y estando de espaldas de Leina, le pone el suyo en su cuerpo, teniendo cuidado de no ver su pecho detenidamente.

_-"¡Listo! Así ya no estará su pecho al descubierto, no me gustaría que alguien de su nivel y sobre todo una chica tan linda como ella la tuviésemos que regresar a su casa con esa facha."-_

A los pocos minutos después de sucedido esto, Leina recupera la consciencia lentamente, y se da cuenta de la presencia del joven brasileño y de Risty, quien se bañaba en el río más al fondo. Logra ponerse erguida, pero no ponerse de pie, puesto que estaba atada de pies y manos.

-"¿En dónde estoy?"-

-"¡Vaya, hasta que por fin te despiertas! Ya me estabas empezando a preocupar un poco..."-

Obviamente, al ver a alguien como Sean hace que Leina se asuste por un instante, y luego de da cuenta que no puede levantarse debido a sus ataduras...

-"_¿!Quién diablos eres tú!_"- Pregunta la joven noble, algo asustada.

-"Perdón, pero creo que no me he presentado aun. Mi nombre es Sean Matsuda, aunque creo que debería explicarte mejor de donde vengo". Responde Sean con una gran sonrisa, pero su respuesta hace que Leina se perturbe aun mas de lo que esta.

-"¿Porque estoy atada?"- Pregunta molesta Leina.

-"Vas a tener que disculparme, pero no es idea mía. De hecho, yo solo vengo con mi amiga, la grandulona que se esta bañando en el río y te estamos buscando en nombre de tu familia, quien ofreció una recompensa por encontrarte. No es nada personal, de hecho preferiría no tener que recurrir a esto..."- Responde Sean, algo apenado por las circunstancias en las que ella se encontraba.

-"Ya veo"- Contesta la joven princesa, algo resignada por su situación.- "Pero por tu ropa y apariencia, me das la impresión de que no eres de por aquí."

-"Es una MUY LARGA historia que explicar"- Contesta Sean, mientras se ponía una venda en su brazo quemado.

Leina se percata de que Sean tenia su brazo con quemaduras leves, pero dolorosas, las cuales el joven carioca se trataba con varias vendas y yodo que traía a la mano en su bolsa de viaje.

-"¿Que te paso en tu brazo?"-

-"Bueno, se podría decir que Melona me aplicó una loción de leche rancia en mi brazo y era mas toxica que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto en mi vida."- Responde Sean en un tono bastante gracioso, tratando de no darle importancia a sus heridas. - "Pero no te preocupes por esto: Me han dado peores golpizas que esta quemadura. De hecho si te das cuenta, te puse mi karate-gi viejo para que no anduvieras en topless mientras te regresamos a tu casa."-

Leina se da cuenta que llevaba puesto el karate-gi quemado de Sean, y obviamente eso la molestaba por lo que implicaba...

-"¡Solo espero que no me hayas visto desnuda mientras estaba inconsciente!"- Responde algo molesta.

-"¡Oye, no soy un pervertido! De hecho, me tome la molestia de ponértelo de espaldas para no verte sin tu sostén y de no tocarte en donde no es debido..."- Contesta Sean.

-"Bueno, aunque para ser sincera, tu cuerpo está muy bien formado para ser un simple viajero, y tienes una cara muy bonita"- Responde Leina algo apenada, al ver el torso desnudo de Sean. - "Si no es indiscreción de mi parte ¿Cuál es tu edad?"-

-"Bueno, tengo 17 años"- Responde Sean, mientras termina de ponerse yodo en su brazo - "¿Y tu cuantos tienes también? ¡Ay, dios! ¡Se me olvida que a una mujer nunca se le pregunta su edad!"

-"No te preocupes, de donde yo vengo no tengo ese prejuicio. Yo tengo 19 años , apenas los cumplí hace dos meses"- Responde la noble con una tierna sonrisa.

-"Para ser sincero también,"- Responde Sean igualmente apenado por el cumplido de Leina - "Tu eres muy hermosa."

Ambos jóvenes se miran mutuamente y echan una carcajada, al darse cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común. Pero en ese instante, Risty aparece repentinamente, con una cara algo jocosa al ver a ambos muy alegres.

-"Vaya, ¿Ya se están empezando a hacerse amigos ¿Verdad?- Responde la ladrona, mientras se secaba el cabello después de bañarse.

Después de que Risty se vistiera, ella y Sean hacen una fogata para comer mientras el joven sudamericano le explica a Leina de donde venia y porque estaba con la ladrona y del predicamento en el que se encontraba actualmente. Curiosamente y para alivio de Sean, Leina no parece tener ningún problema para comprender todo el meollo del asunto en el que se encontraba el carioca actualmente, puesto que la apariencia y ropas de Sean hacían mas que evidente de que él no era de su mundo.

-"Déjame ver si te entendí"- Pregunta la joven noble -"Tu eres de un país llamado Brasil y de una ciudad llamada Río de Janeiro, y vienes de otro mundo al que llaman "Tierra" ¿O me equivoco?"-

-"Así es"- Responde Sean- "Pero para ser franco, me sorprende todavía mas que no te hayas sorprendido aun mas por no ser de este mundo. Normalmente cuando a alguien le cuentan ese tipo de cosas, a uno lo tildarían de loco o algo por el estilo."

-"Para ser sincera, con lo que acabo de ver, y por lo que tu y Risty me han comentado, creo que muy pocas cosas me van a sorprender."- Responde Leina algo apenada por lo sucedido con Melona hace unas horas.

Y mientras ambos jóvenes estaban enfrascados en una cálida conversación. Risty se encuentra husmeando en la mochila de viaje de Leina, para ver que podría sacar de valor. Obviamente la joven rubia se da cuenta de esto inmediatamente.

-"¡OYE! ¿Que estas haciendo con mis pertenencias?- Responde Leina muy enojada al ver que Risty estaba sacando varias de sus pertenencias de su mochila.

-"Pues lo siento, princesita, pero me estoy cobrando por adelantado después de que yo y Sean nos arriesgáramos el pellejo en encontrarte y salvarte la vida. Aparte, soy una ladrona ¿Lo olvidabas?

-"Oye, Risty, no me involucres en tus fechorías. A mi me da igual lo que Leina haga con sus cosas y ademas de eso yo no soy un ladrón o delincuente"- Se deslinda Sean de lo que la ladrona esta haciendo en esos momentos.

A Leina no le queda otra cosa mas que resignarse a que Risty la robara en sus narices, pero al menos le conforta el hecho de que su compañero de viaje no este de acuerdo con lo que ella hace.

-"Por cierto, me gustaría saber porque te decidiste en ir a pelear contra Melona si no tienes ninguna experiencia en pelear contra personajes como ella"-Pregunta la ladrona en un tono algo fastidiado.

-"Solo quería probar mi fuerza en contra de oponentes fuertes"- Responde la noble algo resignada por su situación y algo deprimida.

-"Pues escúchame bien, princesita mimada"- Risty le responde en un tono muy serio- "Si no conoces cuales son tus verdaderos limites, a lo máximo que vas a llegar sera que quedes invalida de por vida o en una tumba sin tu nombre en medio del camino, asumiendo, claro, que los buitres no devoren tu cadáver putrefacto antes que lo encuentren."-

Obviamente, la respuesta de Risty hace que tanto Leina y Sean se queden sorprendidos y asqueados.

-"No tenias que sermonearla de esa manera, Risty"- Responde Sean, mientras hace una pausa al comer el pescado que estaba comiendo en ese instante.

-"Me gustaría no tener que decir estas palabras tan duras, pero he visto a muchas personas que han recorrido el sendero del guerrero y terminan sus días de la manera mas horrible que puedan imaginar"- Sigue Risty con su sermón -"_Y eso también va para ti_, Sean. Lo que hiciste con Melona fue muy valiente y heroico de tu parte, pero a la vez fue muy estúpido, puesto que pusiste en peligro a Leina y a ti de manera innecesaria. Ademas, tu no conoces como funcionan las cosas en este mundo y no me gustaría que murieras aquí sin poder siquiera regresar a tu lugar de origen"-

-"No te preocupes, ya me lo han dicho eso varias veces, y creo que he podido sobrevivir a pesar de todo, JI JI JI"- Contesta Sean muy risueño. Pero ser percata de que Leina no le causaba mucha gracia nada de lo comentado hasta ahora, y el brasileño decide dejar de reírse por respeto a ella.

-"_... Estás muerto..."_

_-"... ¡Dejen en paz a esa chica!..."_

_-"... Soy el rey de los..."_

_-"... Yo __soy... Y la hora de tu muerte ha llegado..."_

_-"... No lo hagas Ma... ¿Por qué tienes que cargar con los pecados de toda la humanidad?_

_-"... Eres mi mejor amiga Ra..."_

_-"... Voy a ser un Ho..." _

_-"... Eres muy fastidiosa, Na..."_

_-"¿QUE NO ME VAS A PERDONARME, RA... ¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA UN CARAJO!"_

_-"¡YO SOY EL GUERRERO DEL… DIV..!_

**-"¡AHGGG!"-**

Sean se levanta repentinamente de sus sueño, empapado de sudor. Se acaba de percatar que tuvo una pesadilla bastante extraña y perturbadora que no le permitía dormir bien...

-"¡Diablos! ¡Que pesadilla tan extraña acabo de tener ¿Porque vi todas esas personas tan extrañas que jamás he conocido?

Sean todavía estaba agitado por lo que acaba de soñar y se percató que sus compañeras también parecían no estar teniendo un buen sueño, pero después de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, era obvio que nadie iba a descansar bien.

El joven carioca decide ir al río para refrescarse la cara tras la terrible pesadilla que acaba de tener, pero se percata por el reflejo que esta atrás de él que había alguien que lo espiaba.

- "Tuviste un mal sueño ¿No es así?"

Sean se asusta de ver as Risty que está detrás de él, como si no tuviera más cosas de que asustarse después de lo sucedido...

-"¡Oye, no me asustes de esa manera! ¡Ya tuve una pesadilla bastante horrible como para tener más malas impresiones! - Responde el brasileño espantado de ver a la pelirroja atrás de él.

-"Perdón, pero no era mi intención asustarte" - Responde la ladrona, algo apenada - "pero tú no eres el único que tiene un mal sueño."

-"¿Tú también tuviste una pesadilla?-

-"Si, y una muy rara: Soñé con varias personas que jamás he conocido en mi vida, entre ellas, un sujeto vestido de rojo, un hombre con un traje de vestir muy elegante, cabello verde y una risa desquiciada, otro hombre con ropas de cuero y con unas técnicas de pelea muy violentas , una chica de cabello rubio con una armadura muy rara que no se parecía a ninguna similar a la que haya visto antes, una niña vampiro muy extraña que estaba con un hombre de armadura blanca y por ultimo una chica de cabello rosado que tenía el mundo en sus manos. Eso era todo lo que puedo recordar en estos momentos"- Responde la pelirroja, mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza tratando de recordar todo lo sucedido.

-"Que extraño, porque yo soñé exactamente con lo mismo"-

-"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué soñaste lo mismo?"- Responde la ladrona sorprendida.

-"Si, y era _horrible_. Era como si estuviera soñando varias pesadillas a la vez, una después de otra, como si nunca fueran a acabar. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, todas esas imágenes tenían _algo de sentido_, como si todas esas imágenes tuvieran alguna relación entre ellas, a pesar de no tener nada en común"- Comenta Sean, reflexionando cuidadosamente lo que acaba de soñar, tratando de encontrar algún sentido a todo. –"Pero había una cosa que todavía me asustó aún más."

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-"En ese sueño, vi a un hombre muy extraño, que no tenía nada que ver con todo lo anterior y que tenía dos brazos metálicos y una chaqueta de cuero con algo escrito en un idioma que se habla en mi mundo"- Sigue explicando Sean mientras toma una rama caída que estaba en el suelo y procede a escribir en japonés lo que acaba de soñar.

La palabra que escribió en el suelo y que vio en la chaqueta del hombre misterioso era **神風**

-"¿Qué significa eso?"- Pregunta Risty, algo intrigada por lo que escribió Sean en el suelo.

-"En uno de los idiomas que se hablan en mi mundo, eso significa literalmente "_Viento Divino_", pero también es sinónimo de "_Suicida_".-

-"Yo también soñé a ese hombre con las mismas características y con la misma chaqueta, pero si no me equivoco, ese idioma es el que se habla en el país de Hinomoto, que está en el oriente."- Responde la ladrona al ver la frase que escribió Sean y que ambos habían soñado.

-"¿Entonces quieres decir que también hay un país que habla ese mismo idioma en tu mundo?"- Pregunta Sean sorprendido.

-"Si. Pero ¿Sabes qué?"- Contesta la pelirroja, ya bastante irritada por la falta de sueño y más cabizbaja por lo que acaba de ver de Sean –"Cada vez que comentas algo sobre tu mundo, no sé si realmente eres de otro mundo o simplemente has recibido demasiados golpes en la cabeza, en especial después de lo sucedido ayer en la tarde, y estas inventando todo esto. Pero en vista de que yo también soñé EXACTAMENTE lo que tú me acabas de decir, eso quiere decir que no puedes estar mintiendo, ni yo me estoy imaginando cosas."-

-"¿Entonces que sugieres?"- Responde el sudamericano.

-"Como diría alguien conocido por mí, _mejor mandemos todo esto al diablo_ y dejémoslo para después. Es posible que a lo mejor sea un efecto secundario del ácido que Melona te arrojo a tu brazo y yo también se me halla pegado por estar cerca de ti."-

Sean se queda con una sonrisa maliciosa al escuchar esto, pero también cree que pensar demasiado por un sueño fugaz no les iba a ayudar a ambos a descansar en nada…

-"Creo que tienes razón por esta vez"- Y Sean se dirige a su bolsa de dormir – "Es mejor descansar, porque tendremos un día _muy pesado._"-

-"Eso es bueno. Entonces, si me disculpas, Sean, yo ya me voy a dormir también. ¡Buenas noches!"-

-"Igual tu"-

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Risty cae un profundo sueño. Leina parece que no se ha levantado después del alboroto que ambos hicieron, pero Sean aun no logra conciliar el sueño, así que decide ver la luna.

Al cabo de un rato, un ligero viento sopla proveniente de algún lugar de las montañas y al sentir como la brisa nocturna se apodera de su cuerpo, Sean no puede evitar relacionar eso con el sueño que tuvo junto con Risty.

-"¿Acaso esa persona no estará rondando por aquí? _¿Un hombre que domina el viento divino?"-_

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: ¡Caray! Perdón si me tarde tanto tiempo en escribir este episodio, pero muchas cosas me han pasado en mi vida, y no me daba mucho tiempo para escribir, así que decidí dividir la parte del primer episodio de QB cuando Risty y Leina descansan en la montaña, pero con Sean incluido en todo el asunto. Para variar un poco el asunto, voy a dejar descansar a estos tres personajes y me voy a centrar en otros personajes que son de igual importancia en la historia, así que no se pierda el siguiente capítulo (Si es que lo termino)


	5. La Guerrera del Espacio

SUPER J GENERATION

EPISODIO V

"La Sacerdotisa Guerrera y la Guerrera del Espacio"

Mientras los eventos entre Sean y sus nuevas amigas sucedían, esa misma noche, en otro país muy lejano a donde el brasileño y la chicas se encontraban, sucedía otro evento igualmente extraño e igualmente _escalofriante._

Esa misma noche era una noche normal en esa tierra muy lejana y no parecía que nada fuera a interrumpir el transcurso normal de esa noche.

_Con excepción de una __**GRAN**__ cosa…_

Una enorme bola de fuego aparece desde los cielos a gran velocidad, con dirección al bosque y en pocos minutos esta se impacta en el suelo, destruyendo todos los árboles que están a su alrededor por el impacto. Uno pensaría que por el tamaño de la bola de fuego, uno pensaría que lo que chocó contra la tierra es un meteorito o algo parecido.

Excepto que la bola de fuego NO ES un meteorito…

A simple vista era una enorme esfera metálica de colores llamativos y de aspecto totalmente extraño a cualquier cosa conocida en ese lugar, por no decir que tenía una apariencia bastante peligrosa.

De repente, una puerta se abre desde adentro de esa esfera metálica y de la esfera sale una figura de apariencia humana en una armadura metálica del mismo color que la de la esfera metálica de donde salió.

Y al parecer, teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido, _ella no parece que haya tenido un buen día…_

-"¡Rayos!"- Refunfuña la figura –"¿Qué demonios me acaba de suceder? Me encontraba en el espacio y de pronto fui a estrellarme contra este lugar sin previo aviso."

Mientras trataba de caminar unos cuantos pasos en el suelo, se percataba que el lugar donde se encontraba le resultaba familiar, pero a la vez ajeno al lugar de donde ella era originaria.

-"Según los sensores, el aire es respirable y la gravedad es igual a la del planeta Tierra, pero no parece que me haya estrellado por error en ese planeta".-

Mientras se percataba de que era posible respirar en el lugar en donde se encontraba, la figura decide quitarse el casco de su armadura. Al quitárselo, queda al descubierto el rostro de una hermosa mujer de apariencia humana, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, aunque en esos momentos ella se encontraba _muy fastidiada._

-"Cielos, hace años que no huelo un aire tan hermoso y tan puro. Parece que estoy en el cielo o algo parecido."-

La mujer se percata que la esfera en donde viajaba había destruido una parte del bosque y creado un cráter de considerable tamaño, pero ella puede salir de ahí sin muchos problemas.

-"Solo espero que no haya chocado contra algo o alguien, pues no pude reaccionar a tiempo para controlar la nave."- Respondía la mujer algo preocupada al ver el desastre que su nave había provocado con el bosque.

Mientras veía el cráter, la mujer trata de comunicarse hacia su lugar de origen usando el casco de su armadura, pero solo ve y escucha estática.

-"¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta cosa? No puedo comunicarme con los cuarteles de la Federación Galáctica…"- La mujer comenta bastante frustrada al ver que no tenía éxito en sus intentos de comunicarse.

Pero había otras cosas de las cuales esa mujer debía preocuparse. En esos instantes ella escucha varias voces, todas ellas femeninas, que se dirigían a donde ella estaba en ese momento.

_-"¡AHÍ ESTA! ¡ES AHÍ EN DONDE CAYO LA BOLA DE FUEGO!"- _Una voz furiosa se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras proseguía su marcha.

Era evidente que las voces eran de los habitantes de esa tierra en donde la mujer proveniente del otro mundo se encontraba parada. Al cabo de un rato, aparecían de entre las sombras de la noche y del bosque los residentes de ese país.

La extranjera se percató que todas ellas eran mujeres humanas, vestidas con trajes orientales de color blanco con rojo, a la vez que tenían rasgos orientales y por no decir armas orientales.

Y todas ellas, sin excepción, **estaban furiosas.**

-"¿Quién demonios eres, extranjera?"- Respondió gritando una de las mujeres mientras le apuntaba amenazadoramente con su naginata.

La mujer extranjera decide levantar los brazos para indicar que venía en son de paz, tratando de no hacer ningún gesto que podría malinterpretarse como una agresión directa hacia los habitantes del mundo en donde se encontraba.

-"Vengo en son de paz, no vengo a agredir a nadie, ni a invadir, ni nada por el estilo."- Responde la mujer, en tono tranquilo, tratando de explicar su situación. –"Mi nave espacial se acaba de estrellar contra este planeta, puesto que perdí el control de mi vehículo y…"-

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar, la mujer con la naginata se le acerca a ella y sin más, le propina una soberana bofetada a la extranjera, pero ella se queda impasible ante este hecho.

-"¡NO SALGAS CON EXCUSAS, EXTRANJERA!"- Le grita la mujer de aspecto oriental a la rubia en la cara – "¿Tienes la más remota idea de lo que acabas de hacer?"-

-"No"-

-"¡Acabas de destruir la estatua de nuestro señor, el dios Masakado, con esa cosa de donde saliste!"-

-"¿Su dios?"- Responde la rubia, perturbada por el hecho de que había destruido por accidente algo al chocar su nave contra el suelo.

-"Así es. No sé de dónde demonios eres tú y que clase de brujería utilizaste para llegar a este mundo…"- Continua hablando la oriental.

-"¿Brujería?"- Responde interrumpiendo la extranjera con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, tratando de responder a semejante aseveración. –"Me han acusado de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero jamás en mi vida me han llamado "Bruja" o "Hechicera".-

La mujer rápidamente se percata que acaba de estrellarse en contra de una estatua sagrada para los habitantes de esas tierras y esas mujeres son sacerdotisas del dios al que adoraban en ese lugar. Era más que obvio que las mujeres estuvieran enojadas con ella por lo sucedido, pues acaba de profanar un lugar sagrado por accidente.

En ese instante la mujer con la naginata se enfurece aún más con la rubia por su comentario y actitud que a su opinión eran irrespetuosas para la situación en la que se encontraba.

-"¡No intentes pasarte de lista, extranjera irrespetuosa! No vas a salir de este país, hasta que les expliques a nuestros líderes lo que acabas de hacer. Pero antes de eso, nos aseguraremos que no tienes nada escondido en esa armadura extraña que llevas puesta."

-"Escúchame bien, niñita enojona. En primer lugar, ya te dije que no era mi intención llegar a este lugar NI MUCHO MENOS estrellarme contra un lugar sagrado para ustedes. Y segundo lugar: ¿Cómo RAYOS PUEDES ENTENDER TODO LO QUE DIGO, si deberías hablar en…?"- Responde en tono arrogante la extranjera, sin quitarle la vista a la oriental, en actitud desafiante

Pero debido a su actitud, la sacerdotisa le propina una bofetada aún más fuerte que la anterior, la cual hace que la rubia caiga al suelo por la fuerza del golpe que recibió.

-"¡NO INTENTES CAMBIAR EL TEMA, maldita extranjera impúdica! Ahora nos encargaremos de que no intentes hacer nada gracioso aquí. Ahora ¡QUITATE TU ARMADURA!"-

La extranjera decide no provocar más a las sacerdotisas y decide cumplir con sus órdenes, y al presionar unos botones de su armadura, esta se desprende del resto de su cuerpo rápidamente, sin que tenga la necesidad de quitársela manualmente. Al hacer esto, deja al descubierto su cuerpo, el cual llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro que cubría el resto de su cuerpo, pero estaba muy ceñido a su figura femenina. Incluso las demás sacerdotisas estaban impactadas por su belleza, pues nunca habían visto a una mujer occidental en sus vidas.

_-"¡Que mujer tan hermosa! ¿Acaso la mujeres de Occidente son así de bellas?"- _Respondían en voz baja las demás sacerdotisas, en especial las más jóvenes.

Pero la sacerdotisa oriental con la naginata no estaba nada impresionada y se le acerca cuidadosamente a la rubia para percatarse que no tenía nada entre manos.

-"Muy bien, ahora quítate ese traje que llevas puesto"- Ordena la oriental.

-"¿Qué no estas conforme con que me haya quitado mi armadura?"- Replica furiosa la rubia, al ver que no estaba satisfecha la mujer.

-"Quiero asegurarme que no tengas ninguna arma oculta entre tus ropas"- Responde la sacerdotisa, con cierto rostro de pena, pero manteniéndose firme.

-"Solo quiero avisarte, en caso de que se te esté pasando esa idea por esa cosa que tienes por cabeza, que soy heterosexual y me gustan los hombres"- Contesta la mujer extranjera con cierto grado de arrogancia.

-"¡Solo haz lo que te ordeno!"-

-"OK, Pero no creo que les vaya a agradar lo que van a ver"- Contesta la rubia.

Y la mujer extranjera ya se preparaba para quitarse toda su ropa delante de las sacerdotisas, cuando escucha dos voces femeninas cerca de donde ella estaba…

-"¡Oigan! ¿Es necesario que hagan todo esto con nuestra invitada?"-

De pronto, aparecen dos mujeres que no se encontraban al principio con las demás sacerdotisas: Una de ellas parecía que era una ninja, juzgándola por la ropa que llevaba puesta y que era de cabello de color purpura y ligera de ropas, a comparación del resto de sus demás compatriotas y la otra era otra mujer muy joven, de unos 20 años para arriba, de cabello negro y ojos azules y, a diferencia de las demás sacerdotisas, ella llevaba una banda en la cabeza, lo cual indicaba que posiblemente era su líder.

-"Tokiwa, ¿Se podría decir que planeabas hacer con esta mujer?"- Responde amablemente la mujer con la banda en la cabeza.

Todas las demás mujeres se quedan sorprendidas por la aparición de ambas chicas, en especial de la otra sacerdotisa con la banda, y hacen una seña de reverencia hace ella.

"¡Lady Tomoe! ¡No me había percatado de su presencia!"- Responde Tokiwa, la sacerdotisa con la naginata, muy avergonzada por su presencia tan repentina.

-"¡Si claro! ¡Tus gritos se escuchaban hasta varios metros a la redonda!"- Respondía jocosa la ninja, mientras disfrutaba viendo la cara de vergüenza de la sacerdotisa, pero sin quitarle el ojo a la extranjera.

-"Me imagino que tú eres la líder ¿No es así? – Le pregunta la rubia a Tomoe, algo molesta por lo sucedido.

-"Se podría decir que sí. Lamento el mal trato de mis subordinadas, pero era obvio que cualquiera se asustaría ante semejante hecho. No caen muchos objetos del cielo aquí en Hinomoto.

-"¿Hinomoto, dices?- Responde la mujer de otro mundo a Tomoe -¿Entonces me imagino que es el nombre de este planeta?

-"No. Es el nombre de nuestro país."-

Ante esto, la extranjera decide explicarle lo sucedido, para evitar más malos entendidos de lo que ella ya estaba metida y lamentaba haber destruido con su nave la estatua de su dios al estrellarse. Tomoe parece entender todo lo que ella decía, con excepción de algunos detalles, en especial sobre su nave y su tecnología.

-"Ya veo, eso quiere decir que eres de otro planeta. Nunca me había imaginado que había vida en otros mundos aparte del nuestro, pero creo que eso sería mejor explicarlo con más calma en la capital. Puedo ver por tus ojos que no estas mintiendo y que en verdad lo sientes mucho por lo sucedido, Al menos, no hubo ninguna vida humana que lamentar"-

-"Al menos puedo explicar todo esto con alguien más razonable que tu subordinada pervertida esa."- Responde molesta la extranjera.

Tokiwa se avergüenza al escuchar esto, obviamente.

-"Yo hablare con ella personalmente. Por cierto no nos hemos presentado aún, creo que fue una descortesía no haber hecho las debidas presentaciones. Debido a que mis subordinadas te agredieron más de lo debido, puedes tu primero comenzar a presentarte personalmente"-

-"OK, mi nombre es Samus Aran, y trabajo para la Federación Galáctica. Si me preguntas a que me dedico, soy una cazadora de recompensas espacial. Mucho gusto en conocerte, Tomoe"-

-"Mi nombre es Tomoe, soy la líder de la Orden de la Sacerdotisas Guerreras de Hinomoto, es un gran placer conocerte, Samus."-

También la ninja no pierde ningún momento en presentarse personalmente…

-"Mi nombre es Shizuka. El placer es mío también"-

Tras las presentaciones, parece que el ambiente se siente más relajado, tras aclararse los malentendidos entre los nativos y Samus. La heroína rubia del espacio se vería mas tranquila al ver que todo parecía ya resuelto.

-"Bueno, si no tienen mas preguntas que hacerme, me gustaría poder ir a alguna ciudad importante y poder hablar con sus lideres. Al menos ese es el protocolo que yo normalmente sigo en estas circunstancias."- Samus pregunta a las doncellas orientales.

-"Nuestra capital esta a un kilometro de este lugar "- Responde Tomoe.

-"Bueno, en ese caso, no hay que perder el tiempo y debemos ir hacia su capital "- Contesta la rubia. -"No me gustaría causarles problemas innecesarios con su gobierno por mi culpa"-

Ante estas palabras, Samus y las doncellas guerreras de Hinomoto emprenden el camino hacia la capital de aquella nación oriental del planeta en donde aterrizó. Ella sabe que la mejor manera de evitar un malentendido es hablar con sus líderes y explicar lo sucedido.

Desgraciadamente, Samus no se había percatado que sus problemas solo estaban a punto de _comenzar... _

**CONTINUARA**

**Nota del autor**: Después de un año sin escribir nada, he vuelto a las andadas, esta vez incluyendo a Samus de la serie Metroid a lado de Tomoe y Shizuka de QB. El próximo episodio regreso con Sean y las demás chicas, quizás para el próximo año. *^▁^*


	6. Viento Divino (Pt 1)

SUPER J GENERATION

Episodio VI

**"****Viento ****Divino**** (****Parte**** 1)"**

Tras una noche bastante dura para todos, Sean y sus dos nuevas amigas bajan de la montaña con destino al castillo. Era bastante obvio que Leina no le gustaba estar atada como esclava, sin mencionar que estaba en unas condiciones bastante deprimentes, al estar sucia, desaliñada y tener que usar un karate-gi sucio de un hombre como Sean. El brasileño sabía eso, pero no le quedaba otra opción, teniendo en cuenta que necesitaba el dinero para poder llegar a Dissidia. Y más si se trataba de una chica que acaba de conocer cómo ella.

-"Bueno, he aquí las tierras de la familia Vance "- Comenta Risty de manera muy afanosa - "Solo espero que no nos espere otra cosa más, pero antes de eso, me gustaría saber algo... ¿Cómo es que a una noble como tú pidan una recompensa tan grande, si no eres una criminal? "-

-"No lo sé, ni tampoco me interesa saberlo" - Responde Leina con una cara muy larga, obviamente.

-"Bueno, al menos creo que deberíamos saber la razón por la cual nos arriesgamos nuestros pellejos para encontrarte"- Comenta Sean con cierto tono de molestia, pues todavía aún siente el dolor de las quemaduras en su brazo por el ácido que le arrojó Melona en su última pelea.

La princesa mira al carioca con mucha tristeza debido a ese comentario...

-"Creo que no debí haber dicho eso..." - Responde Sean apenado por ese comentario que debió haber sido muy insensible para ella.

* * *

Tras media hora de caminata bajando la montaña, Sean y sus amiga la ladrona, junto con la noble capturada, se acercan al castillo. Aunque para la pelirroja no le parecía sorprenderle mucho el lugar (más allá de sentir una sensación de desprecio), para Sean Matsuda un auténtico castillo medieval amurallado sólo era posible verlos como ruinas históricas en su mundo, como museos o en películas, algo que a sus compañeras se acaban de dar cuenta...

-"Oye, Sean, ¿Acaso nunca has visto un castillo en tu vida? "- Pregunta Risty muy curiosa al ver la expresión tan asombrada del brasileño.

-"Bueno, de donde yo vengo, los únicos castillos que conozco solo existen como museos"- Responde Sean algo apenado, a sabiendas que para su compañera eso no era nada raro.

Mientras discutían eso, los guardias del castillo, quienes se encontraban de guardia en ese momento en el torreón, les ordenan detenerse en ese instante.

-"**¡****ALTO****!** ¿Quienes son ustedes y qué asunto les atrae a este castillo?"-

-"Mi nombre es Risty y él es mi compañero, Sean Matsuda, y vengo a entregar a la Srita. Leina Vance , por la cual su familia están ofreciendo una recompensa"- Responde la ladrona.

Los guardias, quienes no pudieron percatarse en el acto que la chica atada y con una apariencia deplorable era su señora, rápidamente deciden tomar cartas en el asunto...

-"¡Avisen a Lady Elina que su hermana ya fue encontrada, de inmediato!"- Responden los guardias sorprendidos al ver a Leina, los cuales proceden a buscar a su hermana en el castillo.

Mientras esto pasaba, podemos ver a Saya, Dora y Lamica, las cuales se encontraban viendo lo que pasaba desde un peñón que se encontraba a medio kilómetro del castillo Vance. Obviamente, Saya veía los movimientos de Risty, Leina y Sean con unos binoculares que traía a la mano desde el punto en el que ella y sus cómplices se encontraban.

-"¿Hasta cuando vamos a hacer algo, Saya? ¡Ya me estoy hartando de no hacer nada!"- Lamica se queja considerablemente.

-"Guarda silencio, estoy analizando sus movimientos, así no tendremos alguna sorpresa desagradable a la hora de entrar en acción"- Responde la_kitsune_ sin perder de vista a los tres personajes que estaban esperando a Elina en la entrada del castillo.

-"Comparto el mismo sentimiento que mi compañera"- Contesta Dora, la hechicera pelirroja, igualmente molesta por la actitud misteriosa de su compañera extranjera - "¿Porque tienes interés en esa tal Leina, si ni siquiera nosotras dos, yo y Lamica, tenemos pleito con la familia Vance? Es mas, ni siquiera sé porque rayos te estamos acompañándote en esta misión absurda, cuando yo y mi amiga se supone que deberíamos estar buscando a_otra__persona_. A nosotras no nos beneficia en lo mas mínimo tener una pelea con ellos, mucho menos hacernos de enemigos con..."-

-"¡Espera un segundo!"- Interrumpe Saya - "Parece que las cosas se van a poner interesantes"

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Sean se quedaba pensativo en cuanto a quien les iba a recibir: Según la lógica conocida en las historias de fantasía, deberían ser recibidos por algún noble vestido de manera impecable e inmaculada, de preferencia por alguna princesa de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, y de personalidad ingenua, ademas de tierna y todo los demás clichés conocidos en ese genero...

Excepto que para Sean Matsuda, al conocer a Elina Vance, se lleva la sorpresa _mas __inexplicable __y __desagradable __de __su __vida__._

En cuanto Elina sale del castillo para recibirlos, la única cosa que ella tiene en común con el cliché de la_princesa_ era **su ****apariencia ****física**: Elina estaba vestida con unas ropas que, desde el punto de vista de Sean, parecían salidas de alguna película de Tarzan, que las ropas que se suponen que deberían ser apropiadas para una noble. Iba vestida con una especie de bikini hecho de piel de tigre blanco, una tiara que asemejaba la forma de unas orejas de gato, y si por si no fuera poco, iba armada con una especie de lanza de guerra. La lógica o el protocolo normalmente indicarían que ir vestida como modelo de revista erótica para caballeros a la hora de recibir visitas seria una tremendo _faux __pas_ de primer nivel...

Excepto que a nadie de los presentes, ni siquiera ninguno de los hombres que estaban como guardias en ese momento les parecía nada _fuera __de __lo __ordinario_.

-"¡Leina, mi querida hermanita! ¿Donde diablos te has metido!"- Decía Elina de manera muy efusiva, mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor. -"¿Porque te fuiste sin siquiera avisar? Y sobre todo ¿Porque andas con esas ropas inmundas y malolientes?

-"No están malolientes"- Respondía Leina con cierto tono de cinismo.

-"Eso ya no importa, una vez que te bañes y te prepares ¡Vas a quedar GENIAL para la fiesta de esta noche!"- Elina seguía hablando, ignorando los sentimientos de su hermana, mientras la abrazaba de una manera que podría interpretarse de una manera bastante erótica, puesto que sus movimientos parecía los de una gata mimada junto con su juguete nuevo.

Por otro lado, a Risty no le parecía causarle_mucha__gracia_ todo esto...

-"¡Bueno, ya basta de toda esta cháchara y danos nuestra recompensa tal como estaba acordado!" - Risty grita furiosa hacia Elina, al ver que la ignoraba olímpicamente.

El rostro de la noble cambia de alegría a una mirada_asesina_ de manera repentina...

-**"¡****CIERRA ****LA ****BOCOTA****, ****GORILONA****!"-**

La respuesta de Elina sorprende tanto a Risty (puesto que no le causaba ninguna gracia que le llamaran así), y a Sean (puesto que en su mundo, esa palabra tenia otra connotación _**extremadamente **__**ofensiva**_) .

-"¿Qué dijiste?- Responde la ladrona enojada.

-"¡Oye tu, maleducada, creo que es mal gusto hacer ese tipo de comentarios hacia la persona que trajo de regreso a tu hermana! - Replica el brasileño, aun mas furioso que Risty, debido a lo que acaba de ir.

-"¡Tu no te metas en esto, _**CHIMPANCÉ**_!"- Responde Elina aun mas enojada, subiendo el tono a la discusión.

Sin proponérselo, Elina acaba de proferir uno de los peores insultos que se le pueden decir a una persona como Sean en su propia cara, causando que el joven carioca empiece a perder los estribos...

-"¿¡_Qué__ acabas de decir, maldita racista__** HIJA DE PUTA**_?!"- Contesta Sean realmente iracundo, sin perderle de vista a la noble.

Sin advertir, Sean usa sus manos para empujar a Elina de manera violenta hacia el suelo, para sorpresa y estupefacción de todos los presentes, que no alcanzaban a entender la reacción del extranjero en contra de la noble. Inclusive Risty estaba más sorprendida por la actitud del sudamericano hacia la princesa.

-"¡LADY ELINA!"- Responden los guardias del castillo al tratar de ayudar a su señora. -"**¿****COMO ****TE ****ATREVES ****A ****LEVANTAR ****UN ****DEDO ****EN ****CONTRA ****DE ****ELLA****, ****MALPARIDO****?**"-

Elina, por otro lado, se levanta del suelo, mientras se tocaba su trasero, adolorido por la caída, y desenfunda su lanza hacia Sean...

-"¡Maldito imprudente!, ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de quién demonios soy yo,** animal**?"- Responde la noble en tono desafiante. -"¡_Ahora acabas de firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte_!"-

-"¿Ah sí? ¡Pues tú te acabas de ganar un pase directo y sin escalas hacia el_** hospital,**_** PERRA**_!"__**- **_Continua Sean insultando a Elina, mientras se prepara para pelear en contra de la noble. "¡NADIE ME LLAMA CHIMPANCÉ A MI EN LA CARA, RUBIA DE** MIERDA**!"-

Los guardias tratan de interponerse entre su señora y Sean para ayudarla, pero Elina hace una seña hacia ellos...

-"Déjenme esto a mi, voy a enseñarle a este animal cual es su lugar en la sociedad"- Ordena la noble a sus guardias, mientras prepara su arma.

-"Pues yo no voy a permitirte que te salgas tan fácilmente de esto, estúpida"- Responde Risty, mientras se prepara ella también para pelear y a ayudar a su amigo. -"¡A mi tampoco me agrada que me llamen "gorila" en mi cara, y menos nobles inmundos como tu!"-

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Saya y sus cómplices miraban detenidamente los eventos desde una distancia prudente, mediante sus binoculares.

-"Parece que las cosas se están poniendo realmente interesantes" - Comenta Saya, sin dejar de mirar los sucesos que se desarrollaban en el castillo. -"Creo que va a correr algo de sangre, por lo que veo"-

Pero en un instante, el cielo se oscureció sin previo aviso, cuando apenas en ese instante estaba soleado el día, y repentinamente empezaron a caer relámpagos del cielo, causando que el ya delicado ambiente que se respiraba en esos instantes se volviera aún más agitado.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que el espectáculo principal esta a punto de aparecer"- Comenta la kitsune, a sabiendas de lo que esperaba ver en esos instantes.

-"¿A qué te refieres, Saya?"- Comenta Lamica

-"Solo espera y verás"-

En esos instantes, un enorme rayo aparece del cielo y se impacta en contra del suelo de la entrada al castillo, causando que tanto Risty, Sean, Leina y Elina cayeran al suelo por la onda expansiva del impacto. En ese momento, una sombra aparece repentinamente entre el humo producido por el relámpago.

-"Elina, entregale el dinero a esos dos. ¿O es que acaso quieres mancillar el honor de la familia Vance?

Cuando el humo del relámpago se disipó, aparece una figura femenina, algo corpulenta, de cabello rojo, con una armadura similar a la que llevaba Elina en esos momentos, pero hecha de acero, con una espada del tipo _zweihander_muy enorme y sobre todo, tenía una cara de _muy__pocos__amigos_.

-"¡Claudette!"- Responde Elina

-"¡Hermana!"- Leina también responde

-"**¡****SANTA ****MADRE ****DE ****DIOS****!**"- También responde Sean, al ver a Claudette, mientras el sudamericano se encontraba en el suelo debido al relámpago y solo podía ver desde ahí a la imponente noble y su semblante amenazador.

Mientras tanto, Saya y compañía veían los eventos que ocurrían detenidamente.

-"La estrella del show ha aparecido en el escenario" - Comenta Saya muy emocionada -"Y no creo que la grandulona y su amigo el novato le puedan ganar"-

-"A ver, déjame ver" - Comenta Lamica muy interesada, y en el acto, Saya le presta los binoculares a la vampira, la cual observa como los eventos se están empezando a desarrollar entre Claudette, su familia y Sean y Risty.

-"Disculpen por todo los problemas que mi hermana menor pudo haber causado"- Responde la noble pelirroja a la ladrona y al sudamericano. -"No es algo digno de nosotros no cumplir con nuestras promesas, así que como esta indicado, he aquí el dinero de la recompensa"-

En el acto, Claudette saca una bolsa con dinero y la arroja, sin perder su semblante de seriedad, al piso para que ambos lo recojan, mientras Elina procede a llevar a Leina al castillo, pero sin perder el ojo a Sean. Era más que obvio que aun tenia ganas de continuar la pelea.

-"Yo iré por el dinero" - Responde Sean y procede a acercarse a la bolsa, mientras su compañera se queda mirando detenidamente a Claudette, sin perderle de vista.

Mientras el brasileño se acerca a la bolsa, la noble decide acercarse a Sean...

-"Me acabo de percatar de que no eres de por estos lugares. ¿Me podrias decir tu nombre y de donde eres, joven guerrero?"

-"Mi nombre es Sean Matsuda. Soy originario de un lugar llamado Brasil" - Responde Sean a la pregunta de Claudette, mientras el karateka procede a agacharse por la bolsa.

-"¿Brasil? Nunca antes había escuchado de un país con ese nombre"- Responde la noble.

-"Bueno, es una MUY larga historia..."- Contesta el carioca.

-"**¡****OYE****, ****SEAN****! ¡****YA ****DEJA ****LA ****PLATICA ****PARA ****OTRO ****DIA ****Y ****LARGUÉMONOS ****DE ****AQUÍ****!**"**- **Risty le grita a Sean, ya muy molesta por lo sucedido y con ganas de irse del lugar.

Pero antes de que pudiera tocar la bolsa, Sean cae al suelo fulminado, debido a una tremenda patada voladora que recibe directo en la cara, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo para contraatacar...

-"¿Pero qué demonios...?"- Grita Claudette.

En ese mismo instante, Sean se da cuenta que Elina había saltado desde lo más alto del castillo, después de llevar a su hermana mayor adentro, y era muy evidente que no tenía intenciones de dejar salir con vida a los dos protagonistas.

-"Perdoname, hermana,** ¡****Pero ****no ****pienso ****permitir ****que ****estos ****dos ****vagos ****se ****vayan ****del ****castillo ****sin ****recibir ****su ****merecido****!"**

Sean se levanta del suelo como un rayo y se da cuenta que Elina había regresado para arreglar cuentas pendientes con él.

-"**¿¡****TU ****DE ****NUEVO****, ****DESGRACIADA****?! "-**

-"¿QUE? ¿Pensabas que te iba dejar salir de aquí mientras tienes el descaro de tocarme con tus sucias manos y también poner las tuyas sobre mi querida hermanita Leina, maldito _limosnero_?"-

-"**¿****LIMOSNERO****?**"- Responde furioso el brasileño, mientras se prepara en pose de pelea.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sean se acerca a Elina y le propina un _**tremendo **__**puñetazo**_ en el abdomen, lo cual provoca que ella caiga al suelo debido al golpe.

-"¿QUE DEMONIOS ACABAS DE HACER, IDIOTA?"- Risty grita furiosa a Sean, al ver lo que el carioca acaba de hacer.

Y mientras Elina trata de recuperar el aliento...

-"¿Y TU PIENSAS QUE ME VOY A QUEDAR PARADO MIENTRAS ME INSULTAS, ZORRA?"- Grita el sudamericano, mientras se prepara para pelear - "¿Porque no te levantas y tratas de sostener lo que dijiste, **EH**?

Desgraciadamente para Sean, él no acaba de darse cuenta de que acaba de cometer un error gravísimo a la hora de golpear impunemente a Elina...

...había ignorado a _Claudette__, __su __hermana __mayor__. __Y __ella __no __esta __muy __contenta __con __lo__s ucedido__..._

-"Pensaba dejarlos ir sin decir nada más e ignorar toda esta pelea, pero no pienso tener misericordia con aquellos que osen lastimar a mi familia, y mucho menos cerdos insolentes como ustedes..."-

En ese instante, el cielo se oscurece rápidamente y una serie de relámpagos empiezan a caer del cielo...

-"Ese brasileño ya esta frito"- Comenta Saya, mientras veía la pelea por los binoculares.

-"¿Porque lo dices?"- Responde Dora.

-"Observa y lo entenderás"-

En ese instante, la guerrera pelirroja levanta su espada al cielo y una docena de rayos caen a su alrededor, destruyendo todo lo que tocan.

-"¡Esto no se ve bien!** ¡****SEAN****, ****HUYE ****DE ****INMEDIATO****, ****TE ****VAN ****A ****ATACAR****!**"- Le grita la ladrona a Sean.

-"¿QUE DICES?"- Grita Sean al no poder escuchar a Risty.

Y en eso...

-"**¡****RAIMEI ****SHINKAN****!"-**

Un enorme relámpago cae de los cielos e impacta sobre el brasileño con gran impacto. El impacto es tan brutal que manda a Elina y a Risty volando por los aires, al igual que a Saya, Dora y a Lamica, que estaban viendo la pelea muy lejos de donde ocurrió la pelea, pero la onda expansiva del relámpago causa que ellas también salieran disparadas por el impacto.

Mientras el humo del impacto se disipaba, Risty trata de levantarse y lo único que alcanza a ver es un enorme cráter en el lugar donde estaba Sean. En el acto, la ladrona decide correr a buscarlo, temiendo lo peor...

-"¡SEAN!"-

Al correr hacia el cráter, encuentra a Sean con sus ropas hechas trizas, su piel más oscurecida de lo normal y al parecer inconsciente. Risty rápidamente corre hacia él y decide levantarlo y escuchar su pulso. Se da cuenta que aún tiene pulso, pero algo débil, algo que es verdaderamente un milagro, teniendo en cuenta de que acaba de recibir un relámpago de manera directa.

-"¿¡SEAN, ESTAS BIEN?!"-

El carioca abre sus ojos lentamente y alcanza a gimotear algo...

-"He tenido... días... peores... ¡HUAGG!"-

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, una horda de soldados provenientes del castillo Vance aparecen en el acto y rodean a la ladrona y al extranjero dentro del cráter. Era más que obvio que por culpa de Sean, no los iban a dejar salir de ahí.

-"Admito que eres el primer hombre que puede resistir uno de mis ataques de forma directa y te lo felicito"- Responde Claudette, bastante sorprendida al ver a Sean con vida después de recibir de forma directa su Raimei Shinkan. -"Ahora me corresponde encerrarte a ti y tu amiga en los calabozos hasta que decida qué hacer con ustedes dos. Ahora, _**sáquenlos**__** de mi vista**_"-

A la orden de su ama, los soldados proceden a rodear a ambos protagonistas y a llevarlos a los calabozos, en especial a Sean, al cual se lo llevaban a rastras. Risty decide no intentar defenderse, para evitar empeorar las cosas.

-"Era de esperarse de una noble inmunda como tú"- Responde Risty desafiante a Claudette mientras los guardias se la llevan a los calabozos. -"Tu y toda tu clase no son más que un monton de parasitos repugnantes que viven a costa de los demás. Espero que estés contenta, porque ojalá que algún día, el mundo se les vendrá encima a ti y a toda tu familia _**¿ME OÍSTE?**_

Claudette se queda inmóvil ante ese insulto, mientras se llevan a la ladrona fuera de su presencia, mientras otros guardias se llevaban a Sean Matsuda a rastras hacia otro calabozo. Era obvio que algo no estaba bien, pero ya se imaginaba quien estaba detrás de eso.

-"¿Quien ordenó llevarse al extranjero al pozo de tortura?"-

-"Lady Elina lo ordenó, Su Excelencia"- Responde uno de los guardias, mientras se encargaba de llevar al brasileño al pozo.

-"Ya me imagino porque"- Responde la noble -"Solo diganle una cosa a mi hermana".

-"¿Que cosa seria, milady?-

-"Que no lo _asesine_"- Ordena Claudette al guardia.

-"Así se hará"-

Mientras tanto, la noble pelirroja se pregunta cómo es que ese extranjero tan peculiar pudo sobrevivir a un ataque directo de su Raimei Shinkan. Era la primera vez que usaba ese ataque con tanta brutalidad y la lógica indicaría que nadie podría sobrevivir a un impacto de un relámpago tan poderoso y mucho menos desde el cielo, pero ese joven llamado Sean Matsuda no sólo sobrevivió al ataque, sino que lo hizo sin muchas lesiones de consideración.

-"¿Me pregunto quién sera ese jovenzuelo? Por su apariencia, no parece un vulgar ladrón como esa chica, sino un peleador amateur que tuvo el coraje de ponerse enfrente a Elina y todavía golpearla. Nadie en estas tierras se atrevería a levantar un dedo en contra de ella y todavía provocarla aún más..."-

Pero antes que ella pudiera seguir preguntando todas esas interrogantes, alcanza a escuchar unos aplausos de parte de alguien que al parecer había presenciado toda la trifulca.

-"_Tres __Bien__, __Tres __Bien__, _Claudette Vance"- Responde una voz juvenil, con un pronunciado acento extranjero que a Claudette se le hacia conocido de alguna forma - "A eso le llamo una auténtica pelea relámpago en todo el sentido de la palabra"- Sigue aplaudiendo el extraño, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-"¿Quién demonios son ustedes?"- Responde la noble, algo molesta por haber sido vista por extranjeros sin haberse percatado de ello -"¿Y qué es lo que hacen aqui?"-

-"_Oh__!, __excuse__-__moi__, __Mademoiselle __Vance__! _¡Le ruego que me disculpe si nos hemos aparecido en tal... _mal __momento_ para usted, si es lo que a usted se refiere!-

En el acto, aparece un chico de la misma edad de Leina, pero de cabello blanco, una tiara en la cabeza, ropas de color rojo carmesí, hablando en un acento extranjero realmente exagerado y para rematar las cosas, _de__apariencia__afeminada__. _Junto con él, iban dos hombres jóvenes: El primero era de cabello rubio, tez morena, con aretes, unas ropas extremadamente estrafalarias incluso para los estándares de los habitantes del Continente, sin decir que tenía apariencia de criminal y el otro era un joven oriental de cabello oscuro, ropas orientales, piel muy clara y de apariencia misteriosa.

-"Somos parte de la comitiva de invitados que su padre el conde invitó para la fiesta de su hija llamada Leina ¿No es así?"- Responde el extranjero sin dejar de sonreír, mientras saca de los bolsillos unos sobres sellados, los cuales eran al parecer las cartas de invitación de los tres jóvenes. -"La fiesta se suponía que iba ser hoy en la noche, _N__'__est__-__ce__pas__?"_

Claudette toma las cartas de invitación de mala manera y las verifica para cerciorarse que son auténticas. Al ver que estaban en orden, se las devuelve a los jóvenes varones, pero no sin antes hacer algunas preguntas sobre algunas cosas que se le hacían fuera de lugar para el momento.

-"Según las cartas, ustedes tres son Ash Crimson, Shen Woo y Duo Lon."- Replica la noble -"Pero, ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres a esta hora del día, si la fiesta será al anochecer? Debo recordarles que mi padre el conde es muy estricto con los horarios y normalmente no permite visitas en la mañana, a menos que sea algo urgente..."-

-"Permítame explicar eso, Lady Claudette"- Habla Duo Lon, el oriental -"Nuestro barco llegó muy temprano al Continente y decidimos ir directo al castillo, en lugar de quedarnos en el puerto, pues tenemos que regresar a nuestros lugares de origen al día siguiente"-

-"Pudieron haberse quedado en Gainos si lo desearan, allá hay mejores aposentos que en los puertos" Contesta Claudette replicando a Duo Lon.

-"Con todos los preparativos que están haciendo en la capital con el torneo, no creo que hubiera sido buena idea que tres jóvenes solos se hospeden allá en Gainos, y más si somos hombres, si sabe a lo que me estoy refiriendo"- Continuó explicando el oriental.

Claudette se da cuenta del comentario potencialmente xenofobico de Duo Lon, pero decide pasarlo por alto, debido a las circunstancias. También se percata que el otro extranjero de ropas raras solo estaba mirando a sus alrededores de manera algo altanera.

-"¿Esa... persona vestida de bufón de corte también viene con ustedes?"- Pregunta Claudette.

Obviamente, a Shen Woo no le agrada el ser llamado "bufón de corte", y más viniendo de alguien como ella, y aún más si se lo dicen en su cara...

-"_¡¿__A __QUIEN __CARAJOS __LE __LLAMASTE __BUFÓN __DE __CORTE__?!_"- Contesta enfurecido Shen Woo.

Ash se interpone entre Claudette y Shen, antes que las cosas se pusieran más tensas de la ya estaban por culpa de Risty y Sean.

-"_¡__Oye__, __Shen__!_ ¡No es el momento para buscar peleas! Ella solo hizo un comentario acerca de tu ropa. Recuerda que la gente de estos rumbos no conocen tu forma de vestir"- Réplica Ash -"Disculpe por el exabrupto de mi amigo, pero a él no le gusta que se burlen de su forma de vestir. Él es muy... _sensible_ acerca del tema, si me lo permite."- Termina de explicar el extranjero, tratando de aliviar los ánimos enardecidos de la noble.

-"Voy a pasar por alto este incidente, porque tengo otros asuntos que arreglar con mi familia"- Responde la pelirroja bastante alterada, pero tratando de mantener un rostro de ecuanimidad frente a sus inusuales invitados. -"Los guardias los van a acompañar a las puertas del castillo y las criadas se encargarán de llevarlos a sus aposentos. Pero NO INTENTEN hacer nada gracioso adentro del castillo y les recomiendo que se queden en sus habitaciones hasta que comience la fiesta. ¿Quedó claro? "

-"No tiene porque preocuparse por nosotros, _Mademoiselle__. _Le aseguro que no causaremos ningún problema en su hogar."- Responde el francófono invitado, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Esta bien. Si me disculpan, yo me retiro y los espero en la noche a la fiesta. Espero que tenga una buena estancia en el castillo y espero que mi padre el Conde venga en la noche."- Se despide Claudette de los extranjeros, mientras ordena a los guardias que acompañen a Ash, Shen Woo y Duo Lon al castillo.

Mientras los tres misteriosos extranjeros entran al castillo, acompañados de los guardias, deciden enfrascarse en una discusión:

-"Si no fuera porque Ash fue muy diplomático, ella nos hubiera freído a los tres por tu culpa, Shen"- Discute Duo Lon bastante molesto con Shen Woo.

-"¡Oye, no es mi culpa que esa tipa me llamara así! ¿Acaso querías que me quedara callado, mientras que esa _pendeja_ me insulta?"- Responde Shen igualmente enardecido.

-"Ten en cuenta que estamos en otro mundo y en otra cultura, y no van a tomar tus excentricidades muy amablemente. Harías bien en recordar eso"- Responde el chino bastante enfadado.

-"¡Desde que llegamos a este jodido remedo de lugar sacado de _El __Señor __De __Los __Anillos _lo único que he visto es como tu y Ash se toman tan tranquilamente la situación mientras que deberíamos buscar la manera de..."-

-"Silencio, Shen"- Interrumpe Ash amablemente.

En ese instante, los tres extranjeros llegan a sus habitaciones, mientras los guardias les dan algunos consejos y advertencias.

-"He aquí sus habitaciones, señores. Cualquier cosa no duden en hablar con las sirvientas, y a manera de consejo personal de nuestra parte, les aconsejo que no se interpongan en el camino de Lady Elina, si saben lo que les conviene. Si ella los tolera, es por consideración de su padre el Conde, quien fue el que organizó esta la fiesta. En otras circunstancias los hubieran matado en el acto si ella los viera a ustedes tres junto a Lady Leina."-

-"No se preocupen, caballeros. Tendremos eso en cuenta"- Responde Ash Crimson de manera alegre.

-"Bueno, si nos disculpan, nos retiramos"-

Los guardias se retiran de la habitación, dejando solos a los extranjeros libres para discutir sin preocupaciones.

-"OK, Ash. ¿Que carajos tienes en mente, con eso de falsificar la firma de ese fulano del Conde Vance, o como mierdas se llame, y meternos de colados a una fiesta de compromiso a la cual no tenemos ni el mas puto asunto de estar, excepto para ver si esa tal "Leina" se interese por alguno de nosotros?- Pregunta furioso Shen Woo hacia Ash.

-"De hecho, yo también concuerdo con Shen acerca de estar aquí, aparte de ver pelear a su hermana mayor en contra de esos dos bandidos"- Concuerda Duo Lon con Shen.

-"Bueno, pues, creo que sería bueno aprovechar la situación en la que estamos para sacar algo de provecho, ¿No creen?"- Responde Ash, sin dejar de sonreir.

-"¿Y desde cuando aca te interesan las nenas, Ash? Por la formas como vistes y actuas, me da la impresión de que tus gustos son... _muy__distintos_."- Contesta Shen en son de burla hacia Ash.

-"Bueno, ¿Acaso no puedo hacer algo distinto de vez en cuándo?"- Replica el francés.

-"No intentes pasarte de listo, Ash"- Responde Duo Lon - "Es más que evidente que no estamos en este lugar por _simple__casualidad_y que tienes algo en mente".

Ash se queda callado ante estas palabras, sabiendo que no es una buena idea tener en contra a alguien como él.

-"Creo que me atrapaste, Lon."- Replica Ash -"Pero pronto veras lo que tengo en mente esta noche"-

-"Espero que lo que tengas en mente no implique robar, matar o incluso _violar_ a esa Leina, o a sus hermanas, porque eso es lo único en lo que no me involucro cuando hay mujeres de por medio, **¡****JA ****JA ****JA ****JA ****JA****!**"- Responde Shen en tono burlesco hacia Ash.

Pero antes de que continuara riendo, Ash le propina un _**puñetazo**_ en la cara a Shen que lo manda directo al suelo.

-"Eso... es lo único que no tolero escuchar con respecto al tema. Y eso... _no __me __parecio __gracioso_."- Responde Ash, con una mueca de furia hacia Shen. Acto seguido, se va hacia el balcón de la habitación y se dispone a respirar el aire fresco.

-"¡¿QUE CARAJOS TE PASA, HIJO DE...?!"- Grita furioso Shen, pero Duo Lon lo detiene.

-"A mi tampoco me pareció gracioso ese comentario, así que comprendo la actitud de Ash al respecto"- Contesta Duo Lon.

-"¡Oye, imbécil, era un chiste!, ¿No lo comprendes?"- Grita enojado Shen.

Ash sigue en el balcón sin poner poner atención a las idioteces que grita Shen Woo, mientras Lon trata de calmar a Shen.

-"Será mejor que guardes silencio y empieces a prepararte para la fiesta. No podemos darnos el lujo de causar más problemas, teniendo en cuenta lo que son capaces esas mujeres"- Advierte Duo Lon a Shen.

-"OK, me voy a portar bien y me voy a preparar para la fiesta"- Responde resignado Shen -"¡Pero más te vale que nos expliques qué es lo que tienes en mente al venir a perder el tiempo en pachangas inútiles!"-

* * *

Mientras tanto, por otro lugar, Saya y sus amigas, quienes estaban todavía en las afueras del castillo, se recuperaban después de perder la conciencia tras la pelea entre Claudette y Sean. La kitsune y Lamica apenas podían recordar lo sucedido, mientras Dora trataba de explicarles lo que pasó.

-"Vaya, sabía que esa pelirroja era fuerte, pero nunca me imagine que lo fuera tanto"- Comenta Saya, aun sorprendida de lo que alcanzó a ver.

-"No me imagine que las mujeres de esa familia fueran tan poderosas"- Responde Lamica, aun adolorida.

-"Si me acabo de percatar de ello y todavía me sorprende que ese chico haya sobrevivido a semejante relámpago directo a su cuerpo. En condiciones normales, él ya estaría muerto"- Comenta Dora, mientras se rascaba la cabeza, quitándose todo el polvo que tenía encima. -"Pero hay algo que me preocupa, en el momento que ustedes dos estaban inconscientes"-

-"¿Que cosa?- Pregunta Saya.

-"Después de lo sucedido, aparecieron tres extranjeros raros que entraron al castillo sin problemas"-

-"Eso sí es extraño. Esa mujer no dejaría entrar a ningún extraño a su hogar a menos que sea por algún motivo"- Réplica Saya.

-"Alcance a escuchar que venían para una fiesta o algo así. No alcancé a escuchar bien"- Contesta la bruja.

-"¿Una fiesta dices?"- Pregunta Lamica.

-"Exacto"-

Saya se levanta del suelo y mira desafiante en dirección al castillo Vance.

-"Entonces tenemos un nuevo plan. Cuando comience la fiesta, nos infiltraremos al castillo, y vamos a _"__animar__"_ algo esa fiesta"- Dice Saya en tono desafiante hacia sus dos compinches.

-"A qué te refieres con eso de _"__animar__"_ la fiesta, Saya?"- Contesta Lamica, ya bastante preocupada por la actitud peligrosa de su amiga extranjera -"¿No querrás decir que quieres que vayamos a buscar pelea adentro del castillo de los Vance, enmedio de una fiesta?"-

-"No exactamente, pero quiero ver de lo que esa chicas pueden hacer"- Contesta Saya en tono juguetón -"_Y __me __muero __de __ganas_ por saber quienes son esos tres tarados que entraron al castillo. Puede que ellos son más de lo que _aparentan_..."-

**CONTINUARÁ**

**NOTAS ****DEL ****AUTOR**

¡Vaya que si me gusta escribir mucho! Originalmente este capitulo iba a cubrir el resto del episodio uno de QB, pero como siempre lo tengo que dividir en otra parte y terminar la historia de Leina, su familia y Sean por un rato.

Como se podran dar cuenta, cambie la parte en la que Claudette traiciona a Risty y decide no sólo no darle la recompensa, sino además atacarla de manera bastante absurda y contradictoria de lo que dijo en un instante, y en su lugar ella ataca a Sean en defensa de Elina, lo cual tendría más sentido con respecto a lo sucedido.

Bueno, espero que el próximo episodio continue con lo sucedido, mientras un nuevo personaje aparecerá en escena...


End file.
